Historia De Un Amor
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Fanfic centrado en los personajes de Santi y Bárbara, en como habría sido su vida juntos y su relación con los demás personajes de la serie después de algunos años. Bienvenidos al futuro de la revista Bulevar 21.
1. Despedida

**_Disclaimer: Como siempre, esta historia surge de mi imaginación pero no poseo los derechos de copyright de la serie de televisión "Yo Soy Bea" ni de sus personajes que pertenecen a Telecinco y la Productora Grundy. Sólo tomo prestados los personajes. ^_^_**

**Historia De Un Amor **

**1. Despedida**

Aquella tarde de Julio la estancia en el karaoke se había alargado más de lo que todos esperaban. Sobretodo porque Chali había llegado tarde tras su charla importante con Chegue padre, luego no veía la hora de irse. Bueno, eso y que no se veía capaz de despedirse de su pimpollo.

- Ay Santis, que se me hace muy duro. Que a partir de ahora no te voy a poder contar toas mis cosas ahí, en el ipso facto momento que me pasen.

- Bueno Chali, pero me puedes llamar al móvil, que ya sabes que yo siempre tendré tiempo para ti. Para mi suegra favorita. Además que seguro que quedaremos algún día para ir al cine o a charlar…

- Tu suegra tu suegra ¡pero si no tienes otra! Y a ver si nos vemos que la factura del teléfono luego viene muy cara. Espero que con tanto videojuego pa arriba y pa abajo no te olvides de mí ¿eh? Y mucho menos de mi cachorra, que yo hasta ahora te tenía más controlao…

- Jajajaja ay Chali como eres… ¿olvidarme yo de mi cucuruchito? Sabes que eso es imposible. Bárbara todavía no sabe nada de lo del cambio de empleo. Y cuando la llame, no se lo voy a decir.

- ¿No? Y porque si puede saberse

- Que no, que es que se lo voy a decir en persona

- Ay en persona…

- Que he estado hablando con Nandy y le he pedido que ya que el videojuego que le he pasado es tan bueno y tiene para ir empezando a desarrollarlo que a ver si me daba 15 días de vacaciones. Que me tocaban en _Bulevar 21_ y todavía no me las habían dado. Resulta que como le apetece tanto trabajar conmigo, no me ha puesto ninguna pega. Chaliii ¡que me voy a Bollywood a ver a mi cucu!

- Ay ¡ven aquí pimpollo! Lo que te quiero yo y ¡que alegría más grande le vas a dar a mi niña! Ven que te como…-hizo ese gesto tan característico de atraerle hacia ella y besarle en la mejilla.- Y cuando vuelvas me lo cuentas to to con pelos y señales.

- Descuida que lo haré… pero vámonos ya que mañana tengo que coger un vuelo…


	2. La Visita

**2. La Visita**

Aquel era su momento preferido del día, eran las nueve de la noche y el teléfono estaba a punto de sonar, como todos los Viernes. Bárbara esperaba impaciente en el sofá de su piso a que sonara el familiar y esperado sonido que le traía, aunque solo fuese durante unos minutos la voz de su Gremlin, la persona a la que mas quería en el mundo. Aquella noche se estaba retrasando más que de costumbre. No quería preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo. Madrid estaba muy lejos. Lo que peor llevaba de estar allí era el estar tan lejos de él. Ni siquiera el no entender el idioma, lo que le había costado adaptarse, el no ver ni a Julia ni a ninguna estrella de cine en los 4 meses que llevaba allí… No, lo que peor llevaba era el hecho de no tenerle a su lado. Que tonta había sido, tantos meses compartiendo el día mesa con mesa y había desperdiciado un tiempo precioso que podían haberse dedicado a estar juntos. Le había llevado tanto tiempo descubrir ese sentimiento tan profundo. Sin embargo, él lo tuvo claro desde el principio. Ella siempre pensó que no estaba hecha para amar, pero él con su cariño y su constancia consiguió hacerla la persona más feliz del planeta. Echaba tanto de menos abrazarle, tocarle, besarle… y faltaban todavía 2 largos meses antes de poder volver a sus mesas contiguas en Bulevar… A ver esa carita redonda detrás de sus gafitas, esos ojos sinceros…

En ese momento sonó, por fin el ansiado tono, y como estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, casi se cae al suelo. Se enderezó lo más rápido que pudo y descolgó el auricular con rapidez.

-¿Santi? ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Hola Nenúfar! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?

- Ahora que oigo tu voz, fenomenal. ¿Dónde estabas? Has llamado muy tarde…

- Es que hemos estado de karaoke la gente de _Bulevar_ y también he tenido que hacer algunas cosillas…

- ¿Te has ido de fiesta con el becario, la loro y esta gentecilla?- pensó que en el fondo también los echaba un poco de menos.

- Si, también se ha venido tu madre…

- ¿Y como esta mi pelatriz favorita?

- Muy bien, cariño. Echándote mucho de menos…

- Igual que yo a ella…- Se le quebró la voz por un instante.- Santi, díselo por favor.

- Claro que si

- ¿Y que vas a hacer mañana?

- Pues… lo de siempre peinar a las chicas estas tan monas y tan morenitas… ¿te puedes creer que todavía no he visto ni a la Roberts ni a ninguna rubia? Y eso que llevo 4 meses aquí… ¡tengo unas ganas de verte Gremlin!

- ¿Ah si? Y ahora en casa ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Pues estaba sentada en el sofá echándote de menos… esperando a que llamaras.

- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte…

El timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia. Bárbara se levantó del sofá fastidiada.

- Santi… espera un momento que han llamado a la puerta… ¡Siempre pasa lo mismo! Cuando más ocupada estas… Voy a ver que quiere el desesperado o desesperada que llama… ¡Que parece que se esté incendiando algo! Si me parece que oigo el timbre hasta a través del teléfono…

- Ve a abrir, tranquila… aquí te espero.

La rubia dejó el auricular apoyado en la mesita de cristal y se dirigió a la puerta del pequeño apartamento que había alquilado en Bombay. Deseando acabar cuanto antes con la inoportuna visita, ni siquiera miró a través de la mirilla. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento seco y ya se disponía a increpar a cualquiera que estuviese en el umbral cuando se quedó paralizada donde estaba por la impresión. Estaba allí… pero no podía ser, si estaba hablando… por teléfono… estaba balanceando el móvil, una maleta. Móvil, maleta, viaje… Santi… lo tenía delante de ella. Estaba entre sorprendida y emocionada.

-¡Sorpresa cucu!- exclamó el chico moviendo el móvil en su mano izquierda a un lado y a otro, dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Antes de poder explicarle o decirle otra palabra, Bárbara avanzó hacia él.

- ¡Santi!- estalló la chica en un sollozo, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Como si nunca antes lo hubiese abrazado, como si pensara que si dejaba de rodearle con sus brazos se esfumaría sin dejar rastro.- Estas aquí… ¡conmigo! ¡Has venido! ¿Eres tú de verdad?

El chico, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y la rodeó con sus brazos, el estar allí, en el portal con ella. Oler su pelo, sentirla a su lado… ¡Cuánto se habían echado de menos!

- Claro que soy yo. Te quiero, Bárbara.- le susurró al oído

- Y yo a ti.- le contestó ella.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. Uno en los ojos del otro. Se apartaron mutuamente las lágrimas de las mejillas. Y en ese momento, se fundieron en un beso largo y dulce… llevaban 4 meses esperándolo, pero parecía que llevaran toda la vida…


	3. Reencuentro

**3. Reencuentro**

Se sentaron en el sofá del pequeño apartamento frente a frente, del mismo modo que lo hicieran antes de separarse en el loft de Richard. Se acariciaban las manos y no podían dejar de mirarse, como si no pudieran creerse que estaban los dos allí y juntos.

- Ay Gremlin ¿cómo es posible quererte tanto? Estoy feliz y a la vez me duele aquí.- dijo inocentemente señalándose en medio del pecho.

Santi sonrió abiertamente ante el gracioso y tierno comentario.

- ¿A que sientes como si se te fuera a salir el corazón del pecho? que late muy deprisa…

- Si… ah ¿pero… a ti también te pasa?

- Si cariño, claro que me pasa. No puedo dejar de pensar nunca en ti. Y cuando te tengo a mi lado, como ahora, soy tan feliz… siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Bárbara le acarició la cara y la barbilla con suavidad, en ese gesto tan suyo, y le atrajo hacia ella para besarle apasionadamente. Le habría gustado que el tiempo se parase en aquel justo momento… pero el reloj siguió imparable su curso. Se separaron. Se volvieron a mirar. Era como si no pudiesen dar crédito.

- Y… ¿te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? ¿Hasta que acabe el curso de peluquería? Dime que si Santi… dime que si.- empezó a implorarle poniendo cara de pony pucheritos.- Y así pues volvemos juntos a Madrid. Dime que no nos vamos a separar más… por favor por favor…

- A ver… cucu no me pongas esa carita, que se me hace muy difícil negarte nada… Y no he venido para quedarme tantos meses… Tengo que volver al trabajo en dos semanas.

- Pero… yo puedo hablar con Caye… ¡que ahora es la directora! si ya sabes que es mi intimísima y le digo que te deje estar dos meses de vacaciones… si se lo pido yo ya veras como te deja…

Santi se abstuvo de comentarle a su cucu que dudaba de que ella pudiese conseguir semejante cosa de Cayetana De La Vega, por muy amiga suya que fuera, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta como andaban las cosas en Bulevar 21 en aquellos momentos… prefirió decirle abiertamente lo que había venido a decirle.

- A ver cucu… escúchame… Es que que hablaras con Cayetana no iba a servir de nada… Porque yo ya no trabajo en Bulevar.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Si es por el cutre sueldo que cobras le podíamos pedir a Caye que te diera un aumento. Que tú siempre has hecho muy bien tu trabajo… Yo creo que te lo daría…

- A ver Bárbara que no es eso… ¡es que me han ofrecido la oportunidad de trabajar en lo que siempre he querido! Como diseñador gráfico en una empresa de videojuegos. Allí voy a poder dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad y además tengo un despacho, libertad de horarios y un sueldo muy bueno. ¡Estoy muy contento! Me han dado quince días de vacaciones que he pedido nada más aceptar su oferta y quería venir a contártelo, darte una sorpresa…

Bárbara observó como se le iluminaba la cara a su novio mientras hablaba de su nuevo empleo. Se le veía feliz. Pensó que desde que estaba allí, ella también se sentía realizada.

- Se te ve muy ilusionado… pues si tú estas feliz yo también lo estoy… te echare mucho de menos estos dos meses que me quedan de estar aquí… aunque yo también estoy muy contenta ¿sabes? Por primera vez en mi vida me siento útil y disfruto con lo que hago. No se porque me empeñe tanto tiempo en ser secretaria, en realidad aquello me aburría mucho…

- Claro que si cariño, la mejor peluquera del mundo.- le dio un besito en los labios y con una sonrisa pícara le acarició el brazo con suavidad.- Bueno, supongo que mañana te tendrás que levantar temprano para ir al estudio de cine a trabajar… He visto al venir un hotelito muy mono… si quieres, mañana te puedo recoger cuando salgas del trabajo…

Bárbara levantó la mano y le cerró la boca, no dejándole continuar…

- Estas loco, si piensas que te voy a dejar irte tan lejos de mi, Santiago Rodríguez.

- Pero Bárbara…- sonrió para sí, ella no pareció notarlo.

Estaba consiguiendo justo lo que pretendía, por supuesto que no había pensado ni por un momento en irse a dormir a un hotel, estaba deseando tenerla entre sus brazos. La broma había surtido efecto. Cuanto le gustaba oírla decirle que no se fuera.

- Ni peros ni nada… es que… no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, que duermas conmigo… yo lo que quiero es que me mires, que me abraces y me acaricies, así de esa manera que me hace sentir esas cosas que nunca había sentido hasta que te conocí. Que hagamos el amor hasta caer rendidos… yo…

No la dejó terminar, simplemente se acercó hacia ella y la besó

- Te quiero tanto…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas?

- Nada ni nadie podría separarme de ti


	4. Una Sorpresa

**4. Una Sorpresa**

Santi llevaba nervioso toda la mañana. El vuelo de su cucu llegaba a las 12 de la mañana hora española. Ya habían planeado que la recibiría en el aeropuerto y después la llevaría a ver a Chali en Bulevar. La pobre seguía desbordada de trabajo con todos los problemas que le causaba la presidencia de la empresa y mejor se quedaba allí esperando a su cachorra. Acababa de salir de "_GameNaTech", _después de pedirle a su jefe la tarde libre por asuntos propios. Iba a darle una sorpresa monumental a Bárbara con la casa. Llevaba meses planeando ese momento, solo esperaba que todo saliese bien y a ella le gustara. Ese adosado de dos plantas era lo máximo que se podían permitir con su sueldo para no ir ahogados con la hipoteca, al menos de momento. Y no se le ocurría mejor forma de pedirle que se fueran a vivir juntos que esa: sorprenderla con la casa. Así le resultaría más difícil decirle que no… Después de la manera en que le había pedido que se quedara aquella noche en Bombay, su corazón apenas albergaba dudas. Pero de todas formas, era un paso muy grande. Ella era la única mujer con la que se había planteado formar una familia. Y con todo lo que le había costado llegar a su corazón, no sabía que esperar. Entre eso y la emoción de reencontrarse con ella… por fin, tras otros 3 meses de separación, estaba atacado de los nervios. Llevaba 4 días sin apenas poder conciliar el sueño. Volvió a mirar nerviosamente hacia la puerta de llegadas. Las 12:10 todavía nada… desierta, las 12:15… en ese momento empezó a aparecer gente atareada con maletas: parejas, algunas familias que venían de pasar sus vacaciones, algunas personas mayores… y entonces la vio. Arrastraba un carrito lleno de maletas y neceseres de color rosa, rubia, alta, esos ojos… que al cruzarse con los suyos chispearon de alegría… tan guapa como siempre. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se besaron mientras el rumor del aeropuerto se disipaba a su alrededor y sintieron que no importaba nada más que ellos dos y el beso que estaban compartiendo.

- ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó con los ojos brillantes de asombro y alegría.- ¿Es para nosotros? ¿Este chalecito tan mono?

- Entonces… ¿te gusta?- Preguntó él con un deje de inseguridad en la voz

- Pues claro que me gusta. Es precioso. La verdad es que no es tan grande como una mansión que yo tenía en mente, pero para nosotros dos tiene habitaciones de sobra… Y el barrio no está mal…

- Bueno, no es "_La Moraleja"_ precisamente. Y con mi sueldo pues… no pude encontrar…

- Shh.-le hizo callar ella colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.- Es la mejor casa del mundo y ¿sabes por qué?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Porque es nuestra casa y porque vamos a vivir en ella juntos. Y no nos vamos a volver a separar.

Ante aquellas palabras, él no pudo menos que sonreír henchido de felicidad. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y echando un último vistazo al que sería su nuevo hogar, empezaron a andar calle abajo haciendo planes sobre los muebles que iban a tener que comprar, las paredes que deberían pintar y los arreglos que iban a hacer en el que muy pronto sería su nuevo hogar. Su reacción tan positiva había superado todas sus expectativas, se recriminó por haber sido tan pesimista y se le ocurrió que tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a su futura suegra para contarle todas las novedades. Chali iba a dar saltos de alegría en cuanto viese a su cachorra atravesar la puerta de "_Bulevar"_.


	5. Cena Especial

**5. Cena Especial**

Sobre las 9 de la tarde y al igual que todos los días, Bárbara traspuso el umbral de su casa. Dejó la chaqueta colgando del perchero situado a su izquierda, en el recibidor. Y acto seguido, dejó caer su bolso en la primera silla que encontró en el salón. Un penetrante aroma a pescado al horno atrajo su atención desde la cocina y se encaminó hacia la habitación con curiosidad.

-Santi, cariño ¡ya estoy aquí! ¿Puede ser que hayas cocinado salmón al horno para cenar?-preguntó esperanzada.-¿Qué celebramos?

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina vio a su novio delante del horno, consultando la hora en el reloj digital del electrodoméstico. Llevaba puesto un gracioso delantal a cuadros que le daba un aire de lo más cómico…

-De verdad, cucuruchito… ¿es que no puedo preparar tu plato favorito sin que medien segundas intenciones? Hay que ver que malpensada eres.

Ella le sonrió.

-Lo que tu digas Gremlin, pero seguro que estás tramando algo… por cierto ¿Qué tal hoy en el trabajo?

-Bien, seguimos con el nuevo videojuego de estrategia. No acabo de definir los gráficos, no sé… Espero tenerlo a punto antes de que acabe la semana que viene. Y ¿tú que tal en la peluquería?

-Uff… pues ya sabes, estoy agotada. Lo normal para ser viernes… Peinando a las maris habituales, haciendo permanentes, cardados y esas cosas… Ay pero ¿sabes qué? Lo que sí que me ha hecho ilusión ha sido esta mañana, que he podido… sí eso que dice tanto Richi…

-¿Ser creativa?

- Eso mismo. ¡Le he hecho el estilismo a otra novia! La he dejado guapísima. Un maquillaje precioso y un moño… Vamos que su novio no la va a reconocer cuando llegue al altar y si Richi y Caye siguieran en Bulevar nos la ponían de portada este mes… Georgina se llamaba… sí, más maja…

*A ver si por fin te das por aludido y me pides matrimonio de una vez, que desde hace semanas no paro de contarte de todas las novias a las que arreglo en la pelu… No sé yo si mi madre tendrá razón con la estrategia subliminal esta, porque este infraser mío no se entera de nada…* Pensó la rubia.

-Umm así que la has dejado guapísima. Claro que sí mi vida, con razón eres la mejor estilista de todo Madrid… Cucu, ¿esto está bien de sal?-le preguntó aparentando indiferencia, mientras le acercaba a la boca una patata asada pinchada en el tenedor.

Bárbara llevaba cosa de un mes hablándole de cada novia a la que arreglaba en su peluquería. A estas alturas, creía haber captado el mensaje. Aunque no estaba de más asegurarse antes de sorprenderla con el anillo de compromiso. Llevaban año y medio de convivencia, desde que ella regresara de la India. Y si había esperado tanto para pedirle que se casara con él, era porque Bea (siempre tan sensata, y dado el historial de su relación) le había aconsejado paciencia. Que no se dejara llevar por un impulso y esperara a que se hubiesen acostumbrado el uno al otro y a que Bárbara se sintiera preparada. Él nunca había tenido dudas, pero tampoco había querido precipitarse. De todos modos, habían pasado un año y medio juntos extraordinario. Claro que con sus peleas y broncas pero… ¿Qué pareja no discute? La vida en común es complicada, pero habían superado la prueba de fuego del día a día.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Hoy hace un año y seis meses que volviste de Bombay y que vivimos juntos.-le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Bárbara pensó en lo encantador que estaba sonriente y en lo que le gustaría ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada limpia en los hijos que tuviesen. Se mordió el labio inferior, ella nunca se había planteado estas cosas. Se sorprendió pensando que en el fondo era una sentimental, quería lo que todo el mundo: amar, ser amada y tener una familia. No entendía como pudo pensar una vez que ella era diferente a los demás, había sido una tonta.

Se sentaron a cenar y empezaron a charlar de los pormenores del día. El salmón estaba riquísimo. Bárbara constató que Santi era muy buen cocinero, había aprendido mucho de Carmelo cuando su segunda casa fue la de los Pérez. Tomaron el postre y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para recoger la mesa, como hacía todas las noches, notó que la temblorosa mano de su novio la así por la muñeca. Levantó la vista y le miró, se había puesto serio.

-Creo… que no voy a tener un momento mejor que este para decirte… para pedirte…

Ella notó su nerviosismo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando tenía algo serio o importante que decirle. Se puso por un momento en lo peor.

-Santiago no te pongas nervioso y suéltalo ya… ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes…

Captando la ansiedad en su tono de voz, el chico sonrió y ella se tranquilizó. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sobre la mesa había un estuche de joyería abierto con un anillo plateado en su interior.

Bárbara Ortiz, luz de mis ojos, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Al oír aquellas palabras, la chica no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de emociones que estaban muy cerca de ser la felicidad más completa. *Tengo que felicitar a mi madre por sus ideas subliminales*

- Si quiero… ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Creía que nunca me lo ibas a pedir! Ay, que anillo... es todo de oro blanco... tan precioso...

Lo cogió de la cajita y lo deslizó por su dedo anular, se puso de pié de un salto y rodeó la mesa para llegar hasta donde él se encontraba. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le abrazó y le susurró al oído:

- Te quiero

- Y yo también a ti. Me alegro de verte tan feliz, y pensar que tenía miedo de saber como ibas a reaccionar… Creo que he interpretado bien esas señales subliminales de novias que me has estado lanzando ¿no? Jejeje los consejos de tu madre algo habrán tenido que ver en esto…

Bárbara puso en su cara la expresión de pequeño pony pucheritos pillado en falta.

- No sé cómo te puedo querer tanto, con lo bobo que eres a veces... Tenemos que fijar la fecha. Verás cuando se lo diga a mi madre, a Richi a Caye… ay no se lo van a creer… Ay Santi ¡que nos vamos a casar!

De pronto, miró sus ojos llenos de felicidad, como los suyos, y no creyó en la profundidad de las palabras que salieron de su boca hasta que las hubo pronunciado:

- Te adoro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Se besaron.


	6. Recuerdos Agridulces

**6. Recuerdos Agridulces**

Un rato después, se levantaron para recoger la mesa y poder sentarse en el sofá a ver una película. Era algo que solían hacer muy a menudo, pero hoy era un día especial. Recostada sobre el pecho de su Gremlin, Bárbara tenía la mano izquierda levantada y observaba con deleite su dedo anular.

Lo vas a desgastar de tanto mirarlo, cucu.- le dijo Santi para picarla.- Por cierto, ¿Quieres una boda por la Iglesia? No me lo había planteado antes, pero si te hace ilusión…

Pues… está claro que una ceremonia por la Iglesia es mucho más bonita y tiene más glamour, además como Ale me consiguió la nulidad… pues me puede casar Mazinguer si hace falta.

Él sonrió ante la ocurrencia, esa mezcla de inocencia y disparate eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

Ratzinguer cucu, y no no creo que el hombre esté disponible para casarnos a nosotros, la verdad. Nos conformaremos con otro sacerdote que esté menos ocupado.-En ese momento se dio cuenta de un detalle.- Bárbara, va a ser como si fuese la primera vez que te casas.

Bueno.-le sonrió ella.- es la primera vez que me caso por amor. Y estoy segura de que todo será perfecto. Nunca he estado más segura de algo en la vida que de nosotros dos.

Ah ¿si? Pues ya puedes estar segura ya… ¿O te tengo que recordar lo que te costó reconocerlo?-volvió a picarla él con su habitual sentido del humor.

Eres malo. Yo aquí abriéndote mi corazón y diciéndote cosas bonitas… Te vas a enterar, te has ganado una tortura china, Gremlin.

Le desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa y empezó a acariciarle y a hacerle cosquillas por el pecho. Con el tono más meloso y picaruelo, prosiguió susurrándole:

¿Sabes que voy a hacer?-sonrió.- Te voy a lamer la oreja

No, cucu. La oreja no…-dijo divertido.-Que sabes que no lo puedo resistir… Bárbara, cucuruchito… anda que no eres mala cuando quieres, no…-volvió a reír.- Quieres parar, que es mi punto débil.

Pues por eso, has dicho la palabra mágica.-le dio un beso en los labios.

Él la miró sonriente

Creo yo que no me vas a dejar ver la peli…

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió prodigándole caricias.

Habrá que celebrar que nos vamos a casar y estaremos siempre muy juntitos… ¿no?-volvió a besarle.

Santi no respondió, volvió a mirarla con ternura, apagó la tele con el mando a distancia, se puso de pié y la cogió en brazos. Besándose apasionadamente cruzaron el umbral de su dormitorio. Con un suave gesto, la depositó suavemente sobre la cama y siguió besándola y acariciandola mientras le quitaba el vestido, deslizándolo a través de su delicado cuerpo. Ella le retiró ansiosamente la camisa, que cayó al suelo junto a sus zapatos, que él dejó caer después de habérselos quitado con delicadeza, acariciándole las piernas…

Dos palabras, susurradas dulcemente en su oído cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, le hicieron sentir que ya podía morir feliz.

- Te quiero

A ella le divertía tanto, el deseo en sus ojos, ese efecto que decirle cuánto le amaba causaba en él. Porque entonces era suyo, completamente suyo. En cuerpo y alma, como jamás ningún otro hombre lo había sido.

Continuaron abrazados después de haber hecho el amor. Desnudos. Él la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes y ella se sentía pletórica en ese abrazo, mientras le hablaba.

Eres increíble, cucu. Es que eres tan bonita y tan tierna que siempre siento unas ganas incontenibles de besarte, abrazarte y acariciarte… De hacerte el amor hasta que te vuelvas loca de placer.

Y a mí me encanta el contacto de tu piel con la mía. Perderme en tus ojos, en esa mirada limpia cargada de amor, que cuando reposan en los míos hacen que me licúe por dentro. En tus manos, que cuando me rozan me hacen estremecer. En tu boca, que al encontrar la mía me deja sin aliento y me hace perder el sentido. En esos momentos en los que siento que me lo das todo, que eres mío, para siempre. Cuando sólo existimos tú y yo y todo lo demás no importa.

Él la contemplaba asombrado.

Creo que jamás me habías dicho algo tan bonito.

Así es como me sentí la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Pero entonces no tuve el valor de decírtelo…

Eso no importa. Me lo has dicho ahora.- la besó en la frente.- ¿Aún recuerdas el ascensor?

Pues claro, estaba tan excitada que creía que me volvería loca si no accedías a mis deseos. Llevaba semanas reprimiéndome. Lo confieso, te deseaba y te amaba con todo mí ser. Si, no me mires así, ya te amaba. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba loca por ti.

Lo supiste disimular…

Sí… durante ¿Qué? ¿5 horas? Hasta que empecé a ir detrás de ti suplicándote que fueses mi amante bandido. Cosa que no te hizo ninguna ilusión, debo añadir.

Visto ahora, recordarlo tenía hasta su gracia, aunque en aquellos tiempos, él no lo pasó muy bien. Apartándole delicadamente un rubio mechón de la frente, añadió:

- Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, lo doy por bueno, porque ahora estamos aquí.

- No lo comprendí entonces, pero hiciste lo correcto al rechazarme. Por muy mal que lo pasáramos los dos. Gracias a ti siento que soy mejor persona. Al ponerme en esa situación me hiciste darme cuenta de que por mucho dinero y nobleza que tuviera, no podía sobrevivir sin ti. Estar contigo era lo que realmente me hacía feliz. Los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Hasta los que habíamos pasado peleándonos. Tú me comprendías mejor que nadie. No podía soportar la idea de perderte para siempre. Estaba asustada, porque nunca había necesitado tanto a otra persona. No quería admitir lo que yo consideraba una debilidad, no quería que me hicieran daño. Cuando fui capaz de dar el paso, me sentí libre por fin y con ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto te amaba.

- jajajaja lo recuerdo. Ibas diciéndole a todo el mundo lo mucho que me querías. A tus amigos, a los míos… La cara que les quedó a todos en la cafetería de Bulevar…

- Intentaba compensarte de tanta humillación pública. No sabes como me arrepiento de algunas cosas…

- Te lo perdoné todo en el instante que me dijiste aquellas cuatro palabras en el baño "Yo Tambien Te Quiero"

- Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando oírlo

Se besaron otra vez. Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos. Uno en brazos del otro.


	7. Invitaciones De Boda I: Los Sobres

**7. Invitaciones De Boda I: Los Sobres**

Con varios meses de antelación a la fecha fijada para celebrar el enlace, algunas invitaciones de boda se enviaron por correo.

Uno de los sobres llegó a Miami a una bonita casa junto al mar. Álvaro Aguilar repasaba los sobres que había encontrado en el buzón mecánicamente, sin prestarles demasiada atención. Hasta que sus ojos repararon en un sobre cuadrado de color malva, con la dirección escrita a mano y cuyo remite rezaba "Madrid". Con un suave gesto, lo separó del resto de sobres que tenía en la mano y los dejó apilados sobre la mesita del salón. Se dirigió con pasos rápidos hasta el cuarto del bebé, donde encontró a Bea bañando al pequeño Quico en su bañerita de plástico verde. Esperó a que ella levantara la vista hacia donde él se encontraba, apoyado en el vano de la puerta, haciendo bailar el sobre malva entre los dedos de su mano izquierda…

- Mira lo que tengo… ¡acaba de llegar!

- ¡No! ¿tan pronto?- pero si Santi me dijo por teléfono que nos llegaría la semana que viene… ¿La has abierto?

- Pensé que te haría más ilusión abrirla tú. Al fin y al cabo es tu mejor amigo quien se casa.

Álvaro y Bea estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá blanco de su salón. La envoltura malva de la invitación de boda, descansaba sobre un cojín de color negro, mientras Beatriz jugueteaba con la muñequita rubia vestida de novia y el muñequito con gafas vestido de novio en relieve que adornaban el tarjetón. El diseño gráfico era inconfundible. Santi había diseñado él mismo las invitaciones. Volvió a leer el texto por quinta vez.

_"Santiago Rodriguez Hinojosa y Bárbara Ortiz Martín os invitan a su enlace matrimonial que tendrá lugar el día 22 de Mayo de 2010 a las 18:00 horas en la Iglesia de Los Jerónimos en Madrid. Seguidamente disfrutaremos de cena y fiesta en el salón de banquetes del restaurante "San Pancracio". Os esperamos para disfrutar de la celebración de este día tan especial. ¡Ni se os ocurra faltar!"_

Bea levantó la vista de la tarjeta.

- Todavía no me lo puedo creer, cariño. ¡Se casan!

- Pues no sé por qué te sorprende tanto. Si ya nos lo dijeron por teléfono hace tres semanas…

- Ya… es que jamás pensé que ella pudiese llegar a ser la mujer de su vida y fíjate.

- Fíjate donde estamos todos. Hubo un tiempo que yo tampoco pensé que tú fueras a ser mi media naranja y mira…

- Es sólo que no pensé… que ella pudiese amar a Santi de la misma manera que él la quiso siempre a ella… hasta que les vi juntos las pasadas Navidades. Cuando cenamos en su casa.

- Todavía recuerdo la cara de Bárbara cuando te vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta, no te reconoció.

- Pobrecita, ella todavía no me había visto sin las gafas y sin el aparato. Se perdió nuestra boda, estaba en Bombay. Era normal.-Volvió a sonreír al recordar aquello.

# # #

Les habían recibido en su casa como pareja oficial, Santi insistió en que cenaran con ellos el día de Navidad. Álvaro y Bea habían pasado las fiestas en Madrid para ver a la familia y la cena de Nochebuena fue con sus padres. Santi tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amiga, pero a Bárbara todavía le preocupaba como podía ir la situación con Beatriz. En el pasado no se soportaban. No es que quisiera ser su amiga, pero esperaba llevarse bien con ella. Era la mejor amiga de su novio. Y aunque no se explicaba que veía él de bueno en ella, estaba dispuesta a hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Por Santi. Él siempre había intentado llevarse bien con Caye y Richi, aunque tampoco congeniasen demasiado. Era lo justo. El sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con una delgada y menuda chica, morena, ojos verdes, un vestido rojo y un abrigo negro perfectamente combinados. Zapatos rojos, de tacón ¿unos Blashik? Había un carrito de bebé a su lado. Le estaba sonriendo… y por la escalera llegaba Al con un mocoso en brazos. Ese debía ser su hijo. Lo habían llamado Francisco Javier, como al padre de Al. *Que nombre más anticuado para un niño* pensó ella.

- ¡Hola Al! ¿Dónde está Bea? ¿Y quién es esta chica que viene con vosotros?

Desde la escalera, el joven Aguilar contestó en tono jovial:

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Al… jajaja ¡Hola Barbarita! ¿Cómo estás?

Beatriz se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia tan del estilo de la rubia y a modo de saludo le dijo:

- Bárbara, soy yo ¿es que ya no me reconoces?

- ¿Cómo que eres tú? ¿Tú qué?- contestó asombrada mientras la miraba a los ojos, y entonces… se dio cuenta.- Espera… esa voz… ¡eres tú! Pero Bea… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estas… guapa- lo dijo como si le pareciese imposible, y como pudo se mordió la lengua, conteniéndose de añadir ¿Has conocido a algún cirujano estético que te ha usado como conejo de indias en sus experimentos secretos de belleza? Porque pensó que no sería forma de empezar la velada y que probablemente Santiago se enfadaría.

Bea la observaba sin dar crédito a que ningún comentario traicionero o burla saliese de su boca. Menudo cambio, estaba impresionada. Al cabo contestó con un sorprendido

- Gracias, Bárbara.- le sonrió.

- Entrad por favor.-dijo la chica apartándose de la puerta.- ¿Y este niño tan mono? ¿Hola?

- Quico, saluda a la tía Bárbara...

El bebé no articuló palabra inteligible, pues era demasiado pequeño. Pero sonrió. Todos juntos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y pasaron al salón. Proveniente de la cocina, Santi cruzó su mirada con la de Bea, que acababa de dejar el abrigo sobre el sillón. Como si no pudiese creer que estaba allí, corrió hacia ella y se fundieron en un abrazo, hacia casi un año que no se veían, aunque hablaban por teléfono a diario. Pero no era lo mismo. Bárbara sintió una punzadita de celos, pero se alegró de no haber metido la pata con Beatriz. Disfrutaron de una velada muy agradable.

# # #

Bea, salió del ensimismamiento en que la habían sumido sus pensamientos y en un tono que no admitía réplica le dijo a su marido:

- No hagamos planes para Mayo, tenemos una boda a la que acudir al otro lado del océano.

Otro de aquellos sobres de color malva llegó hasta a una casa rural en Teruel, con una invitación para Cayetana y Sandra De La Vega. Esta decisión no estuvo exenta de problemas, ya que a su intimísima amiga Caye, quiso invitarla con toda alegría Bárbara, pero Santi se empeñó en invitar también a Sandra, ya que como Sonsoles había llegado a formar parte de su grupo de amigos mientras trabajó en "_Bulevar 21"_. Sin embargo, algunas de las tretas de "la chachorra" como su novia la seguía llamando después de tanto tiempo, seguían estando muy presentes en la memoria de la rubia peluquera. Todavía se acordaba del susto que pasó cuando la creía muerta y de repente se la encontró en el despacho de presidencia, vivita y coleando. O cuando la pilló con las manos en la masa y la obligó a limpiar si no quería que la denunciara por ladrona… Él le recordó quien había acabado llevando a cabo esa limpieza. Ella le recordó entre risas lo bien que le sentaba la bata azul… Y al final ella cedió, después de que ambos hubiesen terminado de reírse durante un buen rato.

- Después de todo, creo que va a ser divertido volver a verla…

Sandra De La Vega cruzó el balneario a toda prisa y entró en la casa dando voces.

- ¡Cayetanaaaaaa! ¡Ay Cayetana! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Sandra, ¿pero se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Vas a despertar a Mateo con tanta voz!

- Es que es muy fuerte, Cayetana. Que se casan… toma toma… léelo tú misma...

- ¿Qué se casan? ¿Quién se casa? A ver…-dijo arrebatándole el sobre y su contenido de las manos.- Bárbara y… ¡Santi! Y nos invitan a la boda. No me puedo creer que esta amiga mía vaya a sentar la cabeza por fin.

- La cabeza hueca que tiene tu amiga, querrás decir cariño, que va a tener quien la aguante. Si es que todas las bobas tienen suerte… Pobre Santi… al final ha conseguido lo que quería… Él es la prueba viviente de que el dicho "cuidado con lo que deseas porque podrías conseguirlo" es más bien cierto. Yo no sé si alegrarme por el o darle el pésame…

- Sandra no seas mala. Yo estoy segura de que van a ser muy felices. Lo poco que he podido verles juntos, te puedo asegurar que nunca había visto a Bárbara tan centrada, ni mirar a nadie así, con tanto amor. Ella ha cambiado mucho, creo que gracias a él. Y yo me alegro. ¡Voy a llamarles para decirles que vamos a ir!

- Si, llámales y que cuenten con nosotras y la compañía... Ay en cuanto los vea se lo digo a Gonza y a Paula. Nos vamos a encontrar con toda la gente de los viejos tiempos de Bulevar 21. Seguro que me han invitado por insistencia de Santiago, porque la rubia todavía se debe acordar de Sonsoles Prieto y su mocho… Álvaro y Bea también irán ¿no?

- Supongo que sí. Él es el mejor amigo de Beatriz.

- Esto va a ser divertido. Ya que la de estos dos fue tan rápida que yo no me entere y no pude ir… ¡Esta no me la pierdo por nada del mundo!

Otros sobres de color malva encontraron su destino en los buzones de antiguos compañeros de trabajo como Chusa, Jimena, Jota, Elena y Gutiérrez, Andrea, Mustang y su pareja Valentina… y los novios esperaron confirmación por su parte de que acudirían al evento.


	8. Invitaciones De Boda II: La Visita

**8. Invitaciones De Boda II: La Visita**

El resto de invitaciones se entregaron en mano. Chali, que había sido informada del feliz acontecimiento por su hija y su futuro yerno al día siguiente de su compromiso, se puso loca de contenta y difundió la noticia con toda la celeridad que pudo. Por tanto, la gente que acudía con regularidad al restaurante "San Pancracio" proveniente del "Edificio Garcilaso" ya estaba debidamente informada de la noticia y eso incluía a casi todos los trabajadores de "Bulevar 21" y la "Agencia DiRichi", tanto daba que conocieran o no a los novios. La noticia de que la hija de Chali se casaba emocionó a todos los que conocían a la entrañable mujer. Y enterneció a aquellos que tenían la suerte de conocer a la pareja y que incluso, habían sido testigos de cómo se había ido fraguando su peculiar historia de amor. De todas formas, y para hacer las cosas bien, la pareja se presentó una mañana en las instalaciones acompañada de la hostelera, con un buen montón de invitaciones que repartir entre amigos y conocidos. Iban los tres por la acera, Chali les llevaba asidos por el brazo, uno a cada lado. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la puerta, cruzaron entre risas el umbral de la recepción del ahora "Edificio Garcilaso"

- Ansín que ahora todo esto es el "Edificio Garcilaso", si…

- Pues sí que ha cambiado todo por aquí…-dijo Santi mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de la centralita y reparando en Reme.

- Pues si hijos, si. Pos no han pasao cosas por aquí desde que os fuisteis… Miradla a la Reme enganchá al pinganillo…

- ¡Hola Reme! No sabía que tú eras la nueva recepcionista… esto… ¿Y Puri?

- ¡Hola! - Saludó Bárbara.

- Ains hijo mío… la Puri se marchó a Polonia… y allí seguirá supongo… ¿No ves que conoció al Darius? el amor de su vida y ansí pos se fue detrás de él…

- ¡Dios mío, mamá! ¿A Polonia? ¿Y qué sabe la loro de polaco?

- Qué internacional.-comentó Santi con guasa.- ¡Que calladito se lo tenia!

Reme, que estaba observando con discreción y curiosidad a los recién llegados, les saludó.

- ¡Hola Chali! Qué bien acompañada te veo…

- ¿Has visto corazón? Mira, con mis amorcitos los dos los dos… Mi cachorra Barbarita y el Santis…

- ¡Anda! Si, la amiga de Ricardo y su prometido. Ya los conozco, ya…

- Sí… del loft ¿Has dicho Ricardo? ¿Y quién es ese?

- El Richar cariño, el Richar… tu amigo.

- ¿Richi?

- Pos claro…

- Ay, es verdad. Que tu eres la madre del Lolo… ¡Que cabeza tengo, perdona!

- No, si tampoco nos hemos visto mucho, no te preocupes.

- Si cachorra, saca las invintaciones del bolso y se las daremos a Adriana para que las reparta por las plantas… A ver si nos puede hacer este pequeño favor ¿Dónde está Adri, Reme?

En ese momento, la mensajera, enorme a sus 7 meses y medio de embarazo, cruzaba la recepción proveniente del ascensor, no tenía muy buena cara pero al ver a Chali se acercó.

- Adri que bien que estés aquí, porque precisamente te andábamos buscando… ¡leñe! Que mala carita traes criatura…

- Ay sí Chali, es que no me encuentro muy bien, ahora iba a salir a que me diera un poco el aire y…

- Ale chica estas enorme…

- Claro, eso es porque estoy embarazada de casi ocho meses…-contestó Adriana en su tono macarra, porque el comentario no le había hecho mucha gracia y llevaba unos días muy sensible.- Oye rubita y ¿tu quien eres?

- Tranquila Adriana, que no lo hace con mala intención, es que mi niña es así un poco brusca…

¿Esta es tu hija Chali?- preguntó la mensajera con asombro y con dulzura.

- Sis mi hija y su prometido, el Santis. Esta es Adriana, la mensajera del edificio. Un sol de criatura.

Se saludaron con dos besos.

- ¡Hola! Encantado… Te íbamos a pedir que repartieras nuestras invitaciones de boda a la gente de Bulevar pero viéndote tan cansada… no te preocupes. Chali, acabo de decidir que lo haremos nosotros y así saludaremos a nuestros amigos. Ya recuperare el tiempo en el trabajo. Y Anabel y Wada se pueden ocupar de la peluquería perfectamente mientras tú estás aquí. No ¿cucu?

- Sí, en fin, no creo que pase nada… Espero que esas dos aprendizas no metan la pata en "Glamour" mientras yo no estoy… Que no le prendan fuego a la pelu ni nada por el estilo…

- ¿De verdad que no os importa? Ay gracias. Es que hoy es mi último día antes de coger la baja por maternidad y se supone que la persona que me tiene que sustituir ya debería haber llegado, pero no aparece…

En ese momento apareció Diego por las escaleras hecho una furia, tan preocupado iba que no reparó en nadie más que en su mujer.

- Adriana, cariño… Adriana ¡ah! ¡Aquí estás! ¿Qué te he dicho Adriana? ¿Qué te he dicho? Que te prohíbo trabajar en tu estado y que si Garcilaso no ha podido contratar a otro mensajero todavía pues ese es su problema y…

- ¿Di? ¿Eres tú?

En ese momento Diego recibió ecos lejanos de un pasado no tan remoto y sorprendido, levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la que una vez fue su rubia pesadilla.

- Emmm ¿Bárbara? ¿Cuándo has vuelto? Y que tenemos aquí… pero si vienes acompañada por mi esparring favorito…

- ¡Hola Di! Pero qué fuerte… ¿Le acabas de llamar cariño a esta chica tan macarrilla?- Bárbara seguía con lo suyo sin salir de su asombro.- ¿Es tu novia?

- Es mi mujer, Bárrrbara ¿algún problema? Chali, haz el favor y dile a tu hija que se meta en sus cosas… acaso yo he preguntado ¿qué demonios hacen ella y la Libélula de Móstoles aquí? ¿A que no?

- ¿La Libélula de qué?- Adri rió con ganas, e intentando ponerse seria, sin apenas conseguirlo prosiguió.- Oye, Diego no les hables así. La chica solo te ha hecho una pregunta. Además son muy simpáticos… Han venido a traer las invitaciones de su boda y estábamos aquí hablando… Hasta que has venido tu con tus nervios… Tranquilízate, cariño.

- No… a ver Adriana ¿de su boda? ¿Qué os casáis? ¿Vosotros dos os casáis? Vivir para ver…

- Cariñooo, si ya te lo dije el otro día que la hija de Chali se casaba…

- Ya, pero yo no sabia que el novio era este… el informático metomentodo.

- Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen Diego, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo… tampoco nadie hubiera dicho que tú tenías corazón y que te casarías con Adriana y ahora mírate.

- Hombre Chali, en eso te doy la razón… Pues nada chicos, mi más sincera enhorabuena… Al fin y al cabo cosas más raras se han visto… En fin, nosotros nos vamos... Encantado de volver a veros… Adriana vamos…

- Diego, ¿estás siendo amable? ¿Tú? Ningún reproche, ningún comentario hiriente… ¿Tú estás bien?-expresó Santi con perplejidad mirando de hito en hito ahora a Diego, luego a Adriana y vuelta a empezar.- ¿Te has casado? ¿Nos estás dando la enhorabuena? No pareces tú… como se lo cuente a Bea no se lo va a creer…

- A tu amiguita ni la menciones ¿eh? Que de acordarme de ella se me ponen los pelos de punta…-pero en ese momento sintió un poco de añoranza mezclada con remordimiento.- Por cierto, y el atontado de mi medio-hermano ¿cómo está? ¿Sabéis algo de él?

- Bárbara y Santi intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Sin salir de su perplejidad, pero observando verdadera preocupación en la mirada del ejecutivo, Santi se sintió alentado a contestar con sinceridad.

- Álvaro está muy bien, Diego. Él y Beatriz viven en Miami. Ella escribe libros de todo tipo, hasta novelas infantiles. Y tu hermano trabaja para la editorial que publica los libros de Bea. Tienen un niño de un año que se llama Quico… si, como tu padre. Les va muy bien. Hablamos con ellos a menudo por teléfono… Si quieres, yo… le podría decir algo de tu parte…

- No, no… La verdad, Santiago no es necesario. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo no quiero remover viejas heridas… quizá él no me haya perdonado todo lo que les hice… La verdad, no me extrañaría.

- Cariño… pero que… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Diego?

- Es una historia muy larga que nunca te he contado, Adri. Pero tiene que ver con mi pasado… con las cosas que hice… con mi hermanastro. Prometo contártela cuando estemos a solas.

- Vale, pero cuéntamelo. Porque por lo que estoy oyendo no parece nada bueno.-dijo ella preocupada.

- Van a venir a la boda.- dijo Bárbara, que había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo.

Diego la miró con expresión inquisitiva.

- Podría ser un buen lugar para aclarar las cosas…- la chica metió la mano dentro de su bolso y tras rebuscar en él unos segundos, sacó un sobre de color malva y lo depositó en las manos de la joven mensajera.- Ya está, ahora estáis invitados.-sonrió ampliamente.- Ya no podéis decir que no venís. La boda es en Mayo, ya habrás tenido el bebé para entonces.

- Vaya, gracias… Esto…Yo… no sé qué decir.

- No digas nada, Di. Sólo que vais a venir.

- Bárbara, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- ¿Sí?

- No me llames Di.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír a carcajadas excepto Diego que continuaba serio y Bárbara que parecía perpleja.

- Vale Di…ego.

- Así está mejor. Y ahora Adriana vámonos a casa de una vez, que necesitas descansar.

- Bueno… Creo que tienes razón ¡hasta luego chicos! Me alegro de haberos conocido. Y tranquilos que no faltaremos.

- ¡Adiós!-expresaron ambos al unísono.

- Cuídate Adriana.-expresó Chali maternalmente.

- Tranquila lo haré

Y salieron por la puerta del edificio agarrados de la mano.

-Bueno Reme, pues nos vamos a subir a ver si mis niños reparten sus sobrecitos… Ains que me los comooooooo

-Vengaaaaa Chali id subiendo… Mira ¿sabes que se me acaba de ocurrir? Niña dame el sobre de Ricardo que os voy a ayudar y se lo voy a subir yo, total él me contó que estuvisteis hace poco por el loft y ya le tenéis mu visto, así terminaréis antes. Ahora mismo cojo yo el teléfono y le digo a Ricardito que voy para allá…

- Bárbara volvió a rebuscar en su bolso blanco de Dolce y Chanilly y le tendió otros dos sobres a Reme.

- Este para Lolo y para ti, y éste es el de Richard y Dani… esperemos que pueda venir de Nueva York… ¡Hace mucho que no le vemos!

- Tranquila guapa, que yo se lo doy, y gracias. Sois un encanto.

Los tres subieron el ascensor y marcaron el botón de la sexta planta, la redacción de "_Bulevar 21"_. Tras unos minutos en los que les dio tiempo a parlotear de los recuerdos que les traía encontrarse allí de nuevo y lo que había cambiado todo, las puertas de ese ascensor en el que tantas cosas habían vivido, se abrieron en la redacción de la revista más famosa del país. La distribución del espacio había variado y las mesas de la redacción, ocupadas por Benito y Be, que estaban de espaldas a ellos y por dos personas, un chico y una chica a los que no conocían, se encontraban en el centro de la sala. Como era habitual cada vez que se abría la puerta del ascensor, César levantó la vista de su ordenador para inspeccionar a los recién llegados y como era su costumbre, dar el parte a sus compañeros.

- Chicos, ahí viene Chali acompañada de una pedazo de rubia… Wow como está y también viene un chico de gafas…

Be reprimió sus ganas de darle un cachete a su novio por el comentario que acababa de hacer sobre la rubia cuando consiguió unir las ideas en su cerebro: Chali les acompañaba y le había dicho que su hija y Santi se casaban. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, él le dijo que el amor de su vida era rubia como ella. Tenían que ser ellos.

- ¿Rubia? ¿Y un chico con gafas has dicho? -preguntó Benito.

Él y Be se miraron durante un instante fugaz y se entendieron sin palabras. Se levantaron de sus sillas como movidos por un resorte, y se giraron para recibir a los recién llegados, que ya estaban casi a su altura.

- Joderrrrrrrr Santi tiooooooo ¡eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero qué alegría ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡Holaaa! ¿Es que no me vas a dar un abrazo?- se abrazaron efusivamente

- ¡Hola Beni!

- ¡Bárbara tía, estas igual! Pero… tienes un brillo especial en la mirada…

- Anda becario, ven aquí y dame dos besos y déjate de tonterías.

- Como que becario… que becario… ¡de eso nada! Le informo señorita, de que ahora soy redactor de la revista y aunque sigo ocupándome de las maquetas, tengo un sueldo mucho más decente y la ambición profesional de seguir prosperando.

- Que calidad, Benito… ¡Cómo ha cambiado todo por aquí!

- Para mí sigues siendo mi becario preferido, Beni.- comentó Bárbara dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa.

- Pero como no va a cambiar, almas de Dios… si hace más de dos años que no venís por aquí. Que nos tenéis olvidados a la redacción de "_Bulevar 21"_, que os lo tengo dicho que el teléfono es muy frío y nos juntamos muy poco… Que parece mentira que llevéis ya año y pico viviendo en Madrid…

Sus amigos aguantaban estoicos sus reproches amistosos. Benito sonrió, puede que Bárbara pareciera la misma. Pero un cambio interior había convertido a su antigua compañera de trabajo en una nueva persona. Y él sabía quien había sido el artífice de tal cambio. Se sorprendió pensando si podría ser posible para él conseguir lo mismo de Noe. Una cosa era segura, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Be también abrazó a Santi con afecto.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo Santi! Te veo genial. Ya me contó Chali lo de vuestra boda.

- Be, guapisima. Me alegro mucho de verte. ¡Estas estupenda! ¿Cómo va todo?

- Gracias, la verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas por aquí desde que te fuiste, por cierto ¿cómo les va a Beatriz y Álvaro?

- Muy bien, están fenomenal.

Bárbara miraba a Be de forma un tanto suspicaz. Era muy guapa y simpática. Su madre le había hablado mucho sobre ella. E incluso Santi, en alguna ocasión. Le contó sobre su amistad con ella y que fue quién heredó su mesa de trabajo cuando empezó a trabajar en "_Bulevar 21"_ como becaria. Ahora era la redactora jefe de la revista. Se veía inteligente. Por fin la tenía delante. No podía negar que sentía un poquito de pelusilla por esa chica a la que su madre estaba tan unida. Siempre que hablaban de ella, se sentía como si tuviese que compartir a su madre de algún modo.

- Y tú debes de ser Bárbara ¿no?- se acercó alegremente para darle dos besos.- Tu madre me ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera.

- ¡Hola Be!-la besó en la mejilla.- ¿De verdad? A mi también me han hablado de ti.

- Chali, debes estar contentísima con todo lo que se presenta…

- Ay mi consonante, ya sabes tu que yo desde que mi cachorra volvió de las Indias pos yo ya soy feliz por tenerles a mis niños al lao… pero sis, sis estoy mu feliz mu feliz porque se vayan a casar y a ver si formalizan ya y les da por tener churumbeles y hacen a la Chalis abuela…

- ¡Mama! Ay que ver que cosas tienes…

- Yo creo que eso tendrán que decidirlo ellos ¿no, Chali?

- Sí, pero que se decidan pronto…

Todos rieron. *Después de todo, parece que esta Be va a ser buena chica* pensó Barbarita con agrado. Y mientras las 3 charlaban animadamente de sus cosas y Santi y Benito se ponían al día, Noelia y César se preguntaban porque estaban armando tanto revuelo.

- ¿Tu entiendes algo?-preguntó Noelia

- Estoy tan perdido como tú, Señorita Rottenmeyer, supongo que ahora nos los presentaran. Por lo que he alcanzado a oír creo que son la hija de Chali y su prometido.

- ¿Esa es la hija de Chali? Pues no me la imaginaba así. Pero si viste con gusto, combina los complementos a la perfección y saber llevar unos Blashik… ¿Pero no era peluquera? el que sí que tiene pinta de pardillo es su novio. ¡Qué pareja más rara!

- Si tú lo dices… a mi me parecen encantadores…

Metiéndose en medio de la conversación, Noelia se levantó de su mesa para dirigirse a la escalera.

- Hola a todos, encantada. Soy Noelia Abad, la jefa de marketing…-dio la mano con rapidez tanto a Bárbara como a Santi que la miraron atónitos.- Como veo que aquí hoy no se puede trabajar, me voy a bajar a por un café.

- Pues espérate Noe, que ya es muy tarde y yo me voy a bajar contigo al "San Pan" a ayudar a Marguius. Nos vemos después que le voy a decir a Claudio que prepare una botellita de cava para brindar.

- ¡De acuerdo, mamá! Toma, las invitaciones para la gente del "San Pan" para Claudio y para ti y esta otra para Tania, dile que puede traer acompañante. Ahora en un rato bajamos.

- Gracias cariño, ¡Hasta ahora!- la mujer las tomó en su mano y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡Hasta luego Chali!

Noelia aguantó estoicamente la conversación que inició Chali con ella mientras esperaban el ascensor. *Lo que faltaba, iban a invadir el restaurante también, a ver si podía tomarse rapidito el café y no se los volvía a encontrar*. Mientras, Benito la observaba desde la distancia. Santi se percató de ello.

- Y la Cruella de Vil esta tan siesa ¿Quién ha dicho que era?

- Mi pesadilla, Santiago… Aunque creo que en el fondo no es tan mala…

Santi se quedó mirando a su amigo con una expresión de asombro y apartándolo de donde estaban los demás, pues Be presentaba a César como su novio y redactor de Bulevar a Bárbara, se lo llevó disimuladamente al servicio. Abrió la puerta y se metieron dentro. Y sólo después de comprobar que no hubiese nadie escuchándolos en las cabinas, le soltó:

- A ver Benito, habla claro que lo que me estas contando me suena bastante ¿te gusta esa tía?

- Vamos a ver Santi, vamos a ver, gustarme lo que se dice gustarme pues pues… pues si tío me gusta. Tú que tienes experiencia en esto… dame algún consejo tío, por favor por favor. Que a ti te salió muy bien la jugada. Yo se que debajo de esa coraza de frialdad hay una buena chica. He empezado a regalarle libros de autoayuda para que encuentre su yo interior y sea un poquito más feliz…

- Claaaaaro y de paso que de pronto se dé cuenta de que te quiere ¿no? Pero macho, ¿libros de autoayuda? tú estás pilladisimo, menuda estrategia. Pero aparte de eso ¿No te los tira a la cabeza?

- Pues mira, el caso es que cuando se los regalo los tira enseguida a la papelera ¿sabes? Pero después cuando los busco allí ya no están. Así que yo creo que quedárselos se los queda pero no sé si los leerá.

- Eso es buena señal. Yo lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que estés ahí para ella en los momentos chungos que tenga. Que vea que eres su mejor apoyo. Y con mucha paciencia… pero no te garantizo nada. Por cierto que podrías regalarle otro tipo de cosas también…

- Sí, si hace algún tiempo se le escapó que todavía conserva un detalle que le regalé para su mesa. Un pisapapeles con forma de lagarto… más mono él…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dices que lo guarda? Pues me parece a mí que tardará poco en caer ¿eh? Por ahí se empieza… Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… tráetela a la boda… Igual en un ambiente distendido se relaja y baja la guardia.

- Oye pues no es mala idea… Que me acuerdo yo de un par de veces que se ha pasado con las copas y se ha soltado un poco la melena.

- ¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes. Hay que conseguir que venga.

Mientras tanto, en la redacción Nacho e Isabel subían charlando animadamente por las escaleras y se acercaron a donde se encontraban los demás. Nacho se alegró mucho al ver a Bárbara allí. Le presentó a Isabel como su pareja y ambos se alegraron muchísimo al recibir la invitación.

- ¿Y Santi? ¿No ha venido contigo a hacernos la visita?

- Sí… pero si estaba aquí hace un momento…

- Yo lo he visto meterse con Benito en el baño, hará cinco minutos.- dijo César

- ¿Pero que estarán tramando ahora estos dos?-preguntó Be desconcertada

Y cuando Bárbara se disponía a dirigirse al baño a preguntarle a su novio qué demonios andaban haciendo, se abrió la puerta y aparecieron los dos amigos, que entre risas y palmaditas en la espalda, volvían a unirse al grupo.

- ¡Enhorabuena Santi!-dijo Nacho dándole un abrazo.- Al final has conseguido echarle el lazo.- bromeó señalando a Bárbara que rió la ocurrencia.- No me digas porque, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre vosotros.

- Gracias Nachete… pero macho ¿Qué es de tu vida?

- Pues me va genial, sigo aquí trabajando de abogado y ahora encima soy accionista de la revista. Ya sabes, aquí nunca faltan las emociones.

- ¿Accionista tu? Pues enhorabuena. Creo que el barco no podía estar en mejores manos. A Beatriz le alegrará saberlo.

- Eso mismo pienso yo.- apostilló Be con vehemencia.

- Accionistas, yo también tengo una buena parte de las acciones.- apostilló Isabel.- Soy la directora de la revista, encantada.

- Isabel, la mejor directora que ha tenido Bulevar y mi novia, debo añadir.-explicó Nacho con orgullo.

Santi le dio dos besos.

- Encantado.

- Bueno, pues ahora que ya estamos todos presentados y que todos tenéis vuestras invitaciones… ¿Qué os parece si bajamos al restaurante de mi madre a brindar?

- Creo que es una idea perfecta, desde luego. Pero no nos entretengamos demasiado que tenemos una revista que publicar.


	9. La Boda

**9. La Boda**

Algún tiempo después empezaron con los preparativos que tuvieron lugar durante tres meses, tiempo justo para tenerlo todo listo antes de la fecha escogida, el día 20 de Mayo de 2010. Bárbara contó en todo momento con la ayuda de su novio, sus amigos y su madre, aunque como siempre, no pararon de discutir cada detalle. Pero en esta ocasión no fue necesario considerar ningún lujo excéntrico, porque ella había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que son otros detalles los que de verdad dan sentido a la vida, y que ésos no se compran con dinero. Por mucho que puedas llegar a tener.

Y por fin, el gran día llegó. En la peluquería, Chali daba los últimos retoques a su famoso moño "Grace Kelly" aquel peinado les traía a ambas muy bonitos recuerdos. Tanto que Bárbara había insistido en llevar ese recogido el día de su boda. Y en que fuese su madre quien la peinara. Wada y Anabel, ya vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas observaban con interés a la veterana peluquera, como daba el toque final a su obra maestra. Cuando le dieron a la novia los últimos toques de maquillaje, las dos chicas se despidieron y partieron rumbo a la iglesia.

Y esa tarde, la novia con un diseño en blanco roto de Hannibal Pantano que Richard de Castro le había regalado, cumplía uno de sus sueños: casarse con un vestido de ese diseñador. Se dirigía radiante hacia el altar, del brazo del creativo, que ejercía de orgulloso padrino. El vestido era precioso si, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su rostro, pletórico de felicidad. Frente al altar la esperaba el único hombre al que había amado en su vida, que le había enseñado lo que era el amor y con quien quería compartir su vida para siempre. Estaba allí, feliz, contemplándola con esa mirada chispeante que tanto conocía y que la llenaba de alegría. Cuando por fin llegó y se tomaron de la mano, mientras subía los dos escalones que les separaban del altar, volvió a sentir esa conexión especial, ese estremecimiento que la hacía temblar. Recordó que hubo un tiempo en que su solo tacto la desconcertaba y como no entendía que le ocurría y pretendía alejarle de ella. Ahora caminaba dispuesta a unirse a él para siempre y estaba segura de que no había mujer más feliz que ella sobre la faz de la tierra. Así transcurrió la ceremonia, ante la atenta mirada de familiares y amigos. Muchos fueron los que derramaron lágrimas de emoción en el preciso momento en que el sacerdote les hacía la gran pregunta:

- Santiago Rodríguez ¿quieres a Bárbara Ortiz como legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, quiero.- pronunció las esperadas palabras mientras deslizaba el anillo de oro en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de su amada.

- Y tú Bárbara Ortiz ¿aceptas a Santiago Rodríguez como legítimo esposo para amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, claro que quiero.- ella le puso el anillo a él y después de mirarle a los ojos, desvió la cabeza hacia donde su madre se encontraba, en el banco más próximo de la primera fila. Y ambas se miraron emocionadas y Chali se echó a llorar de alegría, porque era uno de los días más importantes en la vida de su cachorra.

Se entregaron las arras y el sacerdote dio por concluida la ceremonia.

- Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besaros.

Y la pareja selló con un beso su recién estrenada vida matrimonial, entre aplausos, muestras de afecto y exclamaciones de alegría de todos sus invitados, amigos y familia muy queridos por ellos y algunos llegados de los lugares más remotos.

Álvaro y Gonzalo habían decidido no entrar a la iglesia y se quedaron fuera hablando de mil cosas, recordando los viejos tiempos y comentando novedades. Uno de los temas que ocuparon la conversación de los dos amigos fue el hecho de que Diego De La Vega se hubiese casado y ahora fuese padre de un niño. Álvaro se mostraba escéptico y Gonzalo le contaba que hasta había hecho las paces con sus dos hermanas. Álvaro no tenía muy claro lo que pensaba hacer si su medio-hermano le pedía una tregua. Y en estas estaban, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la ceremonia había llegado a su fin. Los invitados empezaban a abandonar la Iglesia. Ambos empezaron a repartir arroz y pétalos de rosa en puñaditos a todo el mundo que asomaba por la puerta. Las cestas se las había suministrado Beatriz nada más llegar. Además de repartirlos, jugueteaban tirándose arroz a la cabeza como si fuesen dos críos.

- Es que ni el arroz podéis repartir como personas normales, que parecéis niños.-riñó Sandra a Gonzalo.- Os debería dar vergüenza. Anda… dadme un puñadito.

Mientras, los novios se hacían las fotos de rigor con la familia más próxima. Richard fue el padrino y la madre de Santi, la madrina.

Poco después, una lluvia de pétalos de rosa y arroz les esperaba a la salida de la iglesia, frente a la puerta de Goya del Museo Nacional de El Prado, desde donde algunos visitantes y turistas se volvían curiosos a observarles y reían y les señalaban con la mano. Les llamaba la atención el hecho de ser testigos accidentales de una boda, algo que recordarían como anécdota cuando regresaran a sus lugares de origen.

- ¡Que vivan los novios!- Gritaron Gonzalo y Álvaro lo más alto que pudieron.

- ¡Viva!-contestaron todos al unísono.

- Tras la lluvia de arroz, todos se fueron acercando a darles la enhorabuena a los recién casados. Y entre ellos, Gonzalo, Sandra y Paula.

- Bueno chicos, enhorabuena. Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa.-los felicitó Sandra

- Santi, tío ¡felicidades! Mira que cuando mi Sandra me enseñó la invitación no me lo podía creer. Pero ahora que os veo juntos, me parece que hacéis una pareja estupenda. Bárbara mujer un beso… Que menos que besar a la novia más guapa de Madrid…

- Bueno, Gonza por eso que acabas de decir- dejó que la besara en la mejilla.

- Joer Barbiloca, será que te tendré que dar la enhorabuena ¿no? Porque… Santi chaval lo que es a ti no sé si decirte lo mucho que lo siento.- dijo dándole un teatral golpecito en el hombro.

- Paula… ¡pero qué clase! Creo que nunca te había visto con un vestido tan elegante.- la alabó Santi riendo con su broma.

- Serás bichillo, pequeña macarrilla…-contestó Bárbara un poco molesta por el comentario.

- Que no… que era broma, tía. ¡Felicidades parejita!

Bárbara le dio dos besos a la chica y pensó que nunca entendería su peculiar sentido del humor.

- Y lo de la elegancia… Yo no quería ponerme este trapo… pero ha sido cosa de mi vieja… que ya sabéis como es…

- Paula ¿otra vez? ¡Que te he dicho ya mil veces que no me llames vieja, que soy tu madre! ¡Hombre ya la niña esta!

- Esta Paula, nunca cambiará.- sonrió Gonzalo pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros a su hija adoptiva. Sandra se unió a ellos, y mientras discutían, la familia De Soto-De La Vega se apartaron dejando que otros invitados felicitaran a la pareja, pues todos estaban ansiosos por hacerlo.

La celebración del banquete en el nuevo salón para banquetes del "San Pan" discurrió muy animadamente y todo el mundo disfrutó mucho de la comida, la bebida y todo lo que se sirvió. La distribución de las mesas produjo algún que otro quebradero de cabeza en los primeros momentos, ya que los novios sentaron estratégicamente a todos los invitados. Finalmente, todo el mundo lo pasó en grande, charlaron, bailaron y algunos arreglaron sus diferencias, como fue el caso de Álvaro y Diego. Que finalmente zanjaron de una vez por todas su vieja disputa y volvieron a abrazarse como hermanos. Los jóvenes presentaron a sus hijos y decidieron que deberían verse para que los primos pudiesen mantener el contacto. Al fin y al cabo, la familia es lo primero. También Benito y Noelia tuvieron un acercamiento durante el baile posterior al banquete. Pues la directora de marketing sólo necesitó el vino de la cena y unas pocas copas de la barra libre para desmelenarse. Bailaron juntos un par de canciones rápidas y hasta una lenta. Y Benito no desaprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, acompañándola hasta su casa cuando ella decidió marcharse. Si pasó o no pasó algo entre ellos esa noche, Santi y Bárbara no se enteraron. Estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a sus invitados.

En uno de los momentos de la noche, poco antes de servir los postres, los novios se acercaron a la mesa 14 y saludaron a sus compañeros de trabajo, para asegurarse de que lo estaban pasando bien. La verdad es que la gente de esa mesa no se conocía y se habían presentado entre ellos cuando empezó el convite. Wada parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con Jorge, editor de gráficos de _GameNaTech_ así que quien sabe que podría salir de ahí ¡de una boda sale otra boda! Y Anabel parloteaba sin cesar con su novio Miguel. Laura, la asistente personal de Santiago y una de sus mejores amigas en la empresa, se había presentado diciendo que prefería que la llamaran iKi, a todo el mundo le pareció encantadora y de inmediato congenió con Wada y Anabel. Su jefe, Nandy había acudido con su novia. Y Andrea y su novio, reportero de la revista independiente que dirigía, habían acabado en esa mesa porque en las dos mesas preparadas para la gente de _Bulevar 21_ estaban a rebosar, pues era increíble la cantidad de gente que había pasado por esa redacción, todos buenísimos amigos de la pareja. Bárbara se había llevado una sorpresa monumental cuando Georgina, la nueva ejecutiva de _GameNaTech_ la reconoció como la peluquera que le había hecho el recogido para su boda, celebrada 8 meses antes. Justo el día en que Santi le dio la sorpresa de pedirle matrimonio. Ambas celebraron la extraordinaria coincidencia con un pequeño brindis en su honor.

Poco después, Bárbara le hacía entrega del ramo de novia a su amiguisima, Cayetana De la Vega. Que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas ante su emotivo gesto. La ejecutiva seguía sin encontrar a su hombre ideal y su amiga esperaba que eso cambiase más pronto que tarde y que la magia de esa tradición del ramo pudiese ayudarla a conseguirlo. Que mala suerte había tenido la pobre Caye en el amor. Las dos se abrazaron entre sollozos de emoción.

Y como en todo banquete nupcial que se precie, los novios partieron el pastel de boda, pero gracias a la destreza de Bárbara con el cuchillo, acabaron perdidos de nata hasta las orejas. El momento del vals fue muy tierno, con beso incluido cuando la música dejó de sonar, y tras pasar el resto de la noche bailando y divirtiéndose con todos sus invitados acabaron el día rendidos. Al día siguiente por la tarde, salía su vuelo para Nueva York, donde iban a pasar una semana de luna de miel. Y tras unas vacaciones excepcionales en la Gran Manzana, donde Bárbara cumplió su deseo de visitar todas las tiendas exclusivas que se le pusieron a tiro y disfrutar de una estupenda suite en un hotel de lujo, además de todas las actividades que tuvieron la suerte de disfrutar juntos, llegó el momento de volver a su casa de Madrid y de seguir con el ritmo cotidiano de su vida.


	10. ¿Rodriguez Ortiz?

**10. ¿Rodriguez Ortiz?**

Aquella mañana brillante y soleada de Domingo, el matrimonio Rodriguez-Ortiz se hallaba remoloneando en la cama como en tantas otras ocasiones en que no tenían que madrugar y podían dedicar parte de su tiempo a no hacer nada. Pero en esta ocasión, parecía que algún pensamiento perturbaba la calma de la peluquera, y mientras Santi se disponía a hacer el gesto de levantarse para ir a preparar el desayuno, su mujer rompió de repente el silencio…

- Santiago… te tengo que decir una cosa

- ¿Santiago? Uy uy uy el nombre completo… que susto me está entrando. A ver cucu suéltalo, que no me gusta nada ese tono tuyo ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- Es que… ¿te acuerdas de lo que hicimos anoche? ¿Y de ayer? ¿Del otro día y del otro día? Pues es que llevo una semana sin tomar la pildorita...

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? ¡Bárbara! Y me lo dices así tan tranquila… ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que puede que te hayas quedado embarazada?

- Bueno, sí. Me doy perfecta cuenta de ello… yo…-contestó con la carita de pony pucheritos pillado en falta.- Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes, pero es que llevo meses pensando en lo bonito que sería que tuviésemos un niño con tus ojos y tu sonrisa y esos brazos tan fornidos…

- Espera, ¿lo has hecho a propósito? ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebé?- acertó a preguntar entre sorprendido e ilusionado.

- Ella afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió complacida al contemplar lo emocionado que estaba…

- Veo que no te desagrada la idea...

- No, claro que no. Por supuesto que me hace ilusión. Pero es que me dejas totalmente sorprendido. Sabes que siempre he deseado que llegara este momento y que siempre he deseado que tú fueras la madre de mis hijos pero… no pensé que entrara en tus planes el querer ser madre, o al menos no todavía. Yo respetaba tu decisión.

La chica suspiró profundamente y de un solo gesto de la mano, se apartó un mechón de su rubia melena de la frente.

- En el pasado dije muchas tonterías, Santi. Como que no me quedaría embarazada para no echar a perder mi cuerpo de escándalo, o que no sabría qué hacer con un bebé… Te confesaré que estoy muerta de miedo, sólo de pensar que una personita dependerá de mí para sobrevivir… Pero te tengo a mi lado. Y contigo me siento segura, sé que estarás ahí para ayudarme. Y eso hace que me sienta capaz de todo. Tenemos una bonita casa, un buen trabajo, es el mejor momento. Y sobre todo, tengo una ilusión tremenda de que tengamos en nuestros brazos una personita, parte de los dos, de ambos. Quiero que hagamos realidad este sueño.

- Él se la quedó mirando atónito, asimilando cada una de sus palabras. Era maravillosa y había madurado tanto... Le acarició el brazo y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Bárbara, eres fantástica, no sabes cuánto te quiero. ¿Sabes que me gustaría?

- ¿Qué?

- Que tuviésemos una niña tan guapa y tierna como tú… con este pelo largo y rubio…

Ay, sí… que bonita sería. Para hacerle coletitas, yo la peinaría y le pondría vestiditos rosas… ¡Santi!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tú crees que tus soldaditos habrán dado ya en la diana?

- Jajajaaja Ay cucu como eres… ¡tan impaciente como siempre! Todo es posible, puede que sí.- le acarició la barriguita con suavidad.- o puede que tengamos que seguir intentándolo durante algún tiempo. Aunque creo que eso no va a ser un problema ¿no?-le sonrió con picardía.-Ahora que ha quedado claro que queremos ser padres tendremos que emplearnos a fondo…

- No pudo seguir hablando, porque ella ya se había abalanzado sobre él y le besaba apasionadamente.

* * *

><p>La chica rubia atravesó el local de su peluquería hasta entrar en la trastienda. Mientras se ponía el uniforme de trabajo y se colocaba el cinturón con el material alrededor de las caderas, volvió a pensar en aquello que la atormentaba. Llevaban seis meses intentándolo y todavía no lograba quedarse embarazada. *A ver si el Gremlin y yo no somos compatibles para reproducirnos* meditó con pesar. En los días anteriores, Santi había conseguido dejarla algo más tranquila al comentarle que esas cosas llevaban su tiempo, y más después de haber dejado un tratamiento anticonceptivo hormonal. Siempre tan pitagorín este Gremlin suyo. Pero si él lo decía seguro que sería verdad. La cuestión era que entre esa preocupación y tanto trabajo en la peluquería, empezaba a sentirse un poco estresada. Recogió cuanto necesitaba y se dirigió a abrir el negocio, colocando el cartelito de "ABIERTO". En la puerta estaba ya doña Prudencia, que no faltaba los miércoles a peinarse. Bárbara no entendía que una mujer tan mayor se levantara tan temprano. Wada y Anabel todavía no habían llegado. Así que como ya era habitual cada semana, la saludó y la acompañó a sentarse. Empezó a trabajar con su pelo y una vez hubo terminado, abrió el espray de la laca para fijar el peinado. Entonces notó aquella sensación de mareo, dejó caer el envase al suelo, que resonó con estrépito, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó un poco en la primera silla que encontró en el camino al mostrador. Volvía a sentirse mareada por tercera mañana consecutiva y podía notar otra vez esa sensación nauseosa. Por Dios, el baño. Otra mañana que se iba a quedar con el estómago más limpio que una patena. Esa misma tarde le pediría a su madre que la acompañara al médico, no quería preocupar a Santi. Pero algo le tenían que dar para ese malestar. Así no podía trabajar. Recogió el bote de laca y lo dejó sobre la mesa, saliendo disparada hacia el servicio, desde donde oyó la voz preocupada de doña Pruden.<p>

- Bonita, ¿estás bien?

- Tras unos minutos volvió a la sala.

- Ay Bárbara, guapa que carita tienes. Estás blanca como la cera. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ay doña Pruden es que no sé qué me pasa. Me encuentro fatal del estómago. Con su permiso, voy a volverme a sentar porque me da vueltas todo.

- La anciana mujer la miró pensativamente. Y con la sabiduría que da la experiencia de casi toda una vida le preguntó:

- ¿Tienes náuseas y mareos? ¿Y te pasa siempre por la mañana?

- En cuanto abro el espray de la laca. No sé qué químicos del demonio le deben poner a esta laca "Flash" de las narices… ¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó la chica con asombro.

- Tú estás casada ¿verdad?

- Sí, desde hace un año. ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo creo que lo que te pasa es que estás embarazada.- declaró la mujer con total naturalidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué lo que me pasa es eso? Ay ¿de verdad? ¿Seguro? ¡Que alegría! Deme un beso doña Pruden. Ay Ay que ilusión… Pues tengo que ir a la farmacia cuanto antes y y…

En esas estaban cuando Wada atravesó la puerta de la peluquería. Jorge acababa de traerla en coche.

- ¡Hola Jefa! ¡Hola Doña Pruden! ¿Qué os traéis aquí entre manos, tanto parlotear?

- Wada ven aquí que no te lo vas a creer. Necesito que me hagas el favor de quedarte al mando y que Anabel y tú os quedéis a cargo todo el día… Sí no me mires así, os pagaré las horas extras… Ay no sabes lo contenta que estoy.

- No sé qué te pasa Bárbara, pero por muy contenta que estés, te veo pálida. Tienes mala carita. Ni pienses que te voy a dejar salir de aquí así. Ahora mismo llamo a tu marido y…

- ¡Noooooo! A mi marido nooooooo… llama a mi madre porfa… ¿si? Venga, que no lo quiero preocupar…

- Está bien.- A Wada le divertía sobremanera la peculiar forma de ser de su jefa, a la que había acabado tomando un gran cariño. Era buena, ocurrente y divertida, además de una gran peluquera. Estaba aprendiendo mucho de ella. Y le pagaba un sueldo que no estaba mal.- Pero no sales de aquí hasta que vea aparecer a Chali por esa puerta.

Y la chica hizo el gesto de negar con la cabeza, mientras pasaba a la trastienda y se cambiaba de ropa, poniéndose el uniforme de trabajo, la camiseta negra con las chillonas letras fucsia del emblema de "Glamour". Llenó un vaso de agua y se lo llevó a la rubia, que seguía sentada junto a la anciana clienta. Después volvió sobre sus pasos, descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número del "San Pan".


	11. La Buena Nueva

**11. La Buena Nueva**

Pocos minutos después, aparecía Chali cual vendaval en la peluquería, para hacerse cargo de su cachorra. Bárbara seguía sentadita en la silla, pero el mareo remitía y ya se encontraba mucho mejor. El color le había vuelto a las mejillas y hasta sonreía.

- Pero cachorra de mis entretelas… ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado? Y tu muchacha.- señalaba a Wada con su dedo índice.- Me has dado un susto de muerte… He salido del restaurante dejando allí a todo el mundo tirao… Pobre Marguius…

- Mamá, ay mamá no te preocupes tanto por tu amiga la mesonera… Ahora te necesito yo. Lo que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo a la farmacia y luego a ver si nos dan hora en el médico…

- ¿Pero que farmacia ni farmacia ni leches? Si estas mala, lo que hay que ir es a urgencias del hospital…

- No, pero si no está enferma…-contestó Doña Pruden con toda tranquilidad.- Aquí, la chica piensa que puede estar embarazada.

- Ay, pero ¿es eso? Ven que te de dos besos… ay mi niña…

- ¡Enhorabuena jefa!-exclamó Wada con alegría

Bárbara las miró a ambas agradecida.

- Pero madre es que aún no es seguro… por eso te he dicho que vengas. Porque necesito que me acompañes a confirmarlo. Tengo que estar segura… antes de… bueno… de poder decírselo…

- Al Santis…-terminó la frase su madre.- Ay ay se va a poner loco de contento este niño cuando lo sepa… Ven aquí mi niña…-la abrazó y la besó con fuerza.

Ya en casa, los minutos parecían no correr en su reloj de pulsera…

- ¿Será posible que tarde tanto el palito este en cambiar de color?

- Ten paciencia cachorra, que aquí pone que tarda de 2 a 3 minutos…

- Ay… estoy a punto de volverme loca… pero mira mira… parece que sale algo… ¿Rosa? Mamá tienes tú la cajita… eso que era ¿Qué sí o que no?

- ¿A ver? Trae pa acá… rosita me has dicho… a ver a ver que pone…

- Mamá ¡suéltalo ya por Dios!

- ¡Que siiiiiiiii! Boba, que sí. Que estás preñá. Si cuando me has contao los síntomas y que habías tenido una falta… Estaba cantao mi niña… Ay me estoy acordando de cuando yo me enteré que tú venias en camino y…

- Que si que si mamá… Ay, verás cuando se lo cuente a Santi esta noche…

- Si, pero haz el favor de descansar ¿eh? Yo me voy a ir al restaurante pero tu quédate aquí tranquilita… Y que te acompañe él mañana cuando vayas al médico. Si no puede, me llamáis a mí pero estoy segura que mi pimpollo no va a querer perderse ese momento.

- Mamá no digas nada a la gente del "San Pan" todavía… que ya lo anunciaremos nosotros más adelante.

- Me va a costar… ¿eh? Porque estoy tan contenta… pero tu tranquila cariño mío, que de boca de la Chali no va a salir na de na.

La mujer besó a su hija en la frente y salió con prisas camino del restaurante.

Como todos los días, Santi terminaba su jornada laboral a las 8 de la tarde. Como _GameNaTech _quedaba más cerca de su casa que el local donde Bárbara había montado su peluquería, él siempre solía ser el primero en llegar al hogar. Por eso le sorprendió tanto que al hacer girar la llave en la cerradura esta solo tuviese dada media vuelta. Y todavía se sorprendió más al encontrar a Bárbara en pijama tendida en el sofá del salón. En un primer momento, pensó que quizá se había puesto enferma y por eso había llegado antes del trabajo… Pero…se había levantado de un salto y venía a recibirle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos en la espalda. Estaban en Junio y no era época de regalos… *¿Qué estaría tramando?*

- ¡Hola Gremlin! ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? ¿Bien?- se acercó y le dio un pequeño besito en los labios…

- Muy bien, nenúfar muy bien… Y con este recibimiento, ahora estoy mucho mejor.-la miró con expresión suspicaz.- Que pronto has llegado hoy ¿No? Tú estás tramando algo… ¿Me vas a decir que es?

- No se no se… ¿Qué podría yo estar tramando? Es decir… si tramara algo, que no es el caso… pues ¿Qué sería?

- Jejejeje Muy contenta estás tú hoy…- le dijo sonriéndole mientras dejaba unas carpetas encima de la mesita de cristal del salón.- A ver ven aquí.- Se sentó en uno de los sillones y le hizo gesto de que se sentara encima de sus rodillas.- ¿Qué estas maquinando?

- Ay Santi… ¿sabes que te digo? que se fastidie el suspense… es que no aguanto más… si no te lo digo voy a reventar ¡estoy embarazada! Vas a ser padre. -sacó las manos de detrás de la espalda donde llevaba el plastiquito del test de embarazo con su indicador rosa.

- ¡No! ¿En serio?-preguntó él emocionado levantándose de golpe.- Dime que no es una broma… ¡Por fin lo hemos conseguido! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Ella asintió seriamente con la cabeza.

- He aquí la prueba.-dijo teatralmente tendiéndole el test de embarazo.- Mi madre me ha ayudado a hacerlo. Además ¡me he mareado en la pelu y casi me desmayo!- expresó en un tono tan feliz que parecía que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

- Ay Dios mío cucu, ¿Pero estás bien? Y… ¿se puede saber por qué no me has llamado?-preguntó preocupado.

- Porque se me ha pasado enseguida… y no quería decirte nada hasta estar segura. Además, no te preocupes que mi madre ha estado conmigo todo el rato. Hasta que me he encontrado bien del todo.-sonrió.- ¿Estas contento?

- ¿Qué si estoy contento? Sabiendo que estas bien, estoy feliz, ¡vamos a tener un bebé! Nuestra vida va a cambiar, vamos a ser una familia. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero…

Se besaron larga y dulcemente. Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando y haciendo planes, sobre los posibles nombres que le gustaría para su bebé, sobre la cita de mañana con el doctor, entraron al cuarto vacio de la casa, que muy pronto dejaría de estarlo. Y hablaron mientras preparaban la cena, mientras cenaban, mientras se preparaban para ir a dormir… siempre recordarían aquel día como uno de los más felices de sus vidas.


	12. Dos Por El Precio De Uno

**12. Dos por el precio de uno**

Cuando la doctora Esteve entró a trabajar esa mañana en el hospital, no podía imaginar que iba a conocer a aquella pareja tan encantadora a la que iba a dar una noticia que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas y con quienes llegaría a entablar una amistad que iría mucho más allá del amable trato que solía dispensar a todos sus pacientes. Al verles entrar en la consulta, tan sólo pensó que se trataba de los típicos futuros padres primerizos que acudían al primer control ginecológico del embarazo. Pero había algo en ellos, que le divertía y enternecía a la vez. Enseguida le cayeron bien.

- ¡Hola! Por favor, siéntense. Usted debe de ser Bárbara Ortiz ¿correcto?

- ¡Hola doctora! Si si esa soy yo si. Tenga, le traigo el informe de Pilar, mi médico de cabecera. Ella me ha confirmado que estoy embarazada de 6 semanas… bueno eso fue hace una semana, cuando me hizo el volante para pedir cita aquí en ginecología, así que ahora debo estar de 7 semanas… pero es que estoy.- miró vehementemente a su marido.- estamos un poco preocupados porque ella me comentó que los niveles de ¿de qué Santi?

- β-HCG

- Eso, β-HCG en el análisis de sangre eran un poco altos. Ella nos dijo que esperáramos a venir hoy aquí y que no tenía por qué ser nada preocupante. Pero es que los dos nos quedamos pensando en si algo podía ir mal y más después de lo que nos ha costado pues eso… que yo me quedara embarazada.

La doctora le arrebató el informe de las manos con delicadeza y se puso a leerlo concienzudamente. Separó los datos de la analítica sanguínea y los fue anotando ordenadamente en una página de evolución de la historia de su paciente. Seguidamente, también le hizo varias preguntas para rellenar la cartilla de seguimiento del embarazo.

- Bueno, Bárbara algo de eso estoy leyendo en el informe que me habéis traído. Pero no te preocupes. Por lo que acabo de leer, las cifras no son en exceso preocupantes. Lo primero que voy a hacerte es una ecografía y también repetiremos la analítica sanguínea. Aunque tengo una ligera idea de que puede estar ocurriendo con estos niveles. Vamos a hacerte ahora mismo la ecografía, que nos puede aclarar muchas cosas, por favor pasa por aquí, desvístete, túmbate en esta camilla… si, así muy bien.

Mientras daba explicaciones a la chica para que se colocara en posición de exploración, la ginecóloga se puso los guantes, cogió de la estantería el bote con el gel para ecografías y preparó el transductor con la pequeña sonda de ultrasonidos.

- ¡Uy! Eso está un poco frio

- Sí, lo siento. Es el gel. Bueno Bárbara vamos a empezar. Santiago por favor colócate aquí para que puedas ver bien la pantalla del ecógrafo.- le señaló un hueco entre la camilla y su silla.

- De acuerdo… ¿aquí estoy bien?-preguntó poniéndose en el sitio que ella le había indicado.

- Sí, perfecto. Vamos a ver que se cuece por aquí.-bromeó con ambos la doctora.

Y con la habilidad que dan 8 años de experiencia, deslizó suavemente el ecógrafo buscando el mejor ángulo de visión y activó el monitor y el altavoz del equipo de ultrasonidos. Sonrió con dulzura al contemplar a la pareja emocionada ante la inminente perspectiva de poder observar por primera vez a su futuro hijo. Y además como la paciente estaba de más de 6 semanas, incluso podrían escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé. Nunca se podría acostumbrar a compartir con los padres primerizos el momento de la primera ecografía. Era siempre un momento muy importante en la vida de la gente. Centrándose en la pantalla buscó hasta localizar el saco gestacional. Ahí estaba… si… un momento. Estaba no, estaban. Tal como había pensado. Había dos sacos y escuchando con atención se distinguían a la perfección dos latidos. Dos corazones latiendo, y por tanto, dos bebés.

- ¿Eso tan fuerte que se oye es el corazón del niño? Late muy deprisa ¿no?

- Doctora… ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Santi con ansiedad.

- Tranquilos, es todo normal. Y si, están perfectamente. Lo que estáis oyendo con los latidos del corazón de vuestros dos bebés.

-¿Bebes? Preguntaron ambos con manifiesto asombro.

- Si vienen dos bebes en camino. Aquí los estoy viendo. Parece que hay dos bolsas amnióticas, pueden ser gemelos o mellizos… Yo me inclino a pensar que son mellizos pero no podré decirlo con seguridad hasta después de la semana 20 de gestación.

- ¡Bebés! Ha dicho que son dos…

- ¡2 Bebes! Vaya… ¿Y se puede saber si son niños o niñas?

- Todavía no. Pero cuando volváis para la siguiente ecografía sí que os podré confirmar si son gemelos o mellizos y os podre decir si son niños o niñas, eso siempre que se dejen ver…

La mujer dio por terminada la exploración y le pidió a Bárbara que se vistiera mientras caminaba al otro extremo de la consulta y se volvía a sentar detrás de su escritorio a rellenar el informe. Así proporcionaba un poco de intimidad a la pareja para que se pudieran recuperar de la sorpresa que se acababan de llevar. Todavía sin poder dar crédito, Bárbara interrogaba en susurros a su marido mientras se vestía.

- Santi… ¿ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? ¿Que son dos niños? ¿Dos?

- Sí cucu, eso es lo que ha dicho.

- Pero ¿cómo? Si en mi familia no hay gemelos… ¿Y en la tuya?-le miró con suspicacia.

- No, no que yo sepa… Pero cucu vamos, ya hablaremos de esto después. Que la doctora nos está esperando…

Judith Esteve sonrió alegremente cuando la atónita pareja volvió a tomar asiento ante ella. En todos sus años de trabajo no recordaba una pareja tan graciosa. Con un gesto de la mano le tendió a la chica un pequeño papel impreso.

- Tomad, he sacado dos fotos. Una para el informe y otra para vosotros.

- ¿Esta es nuestra copia? Muchas gracias. Que pequeñito es ¿verdad?- se corrigió.- buenooo son. Es la primera foto de los bebés. A Richi le va a encantar y a mi madre y a Caye…

- Bueno pareja, he podido ver que todo es perfectamente normal. Y tal como pensaba, los niveles de β-HCG de tu analítica aparecen un poco elevados porque siempre lo hacen cuando se trata de una gestación múltiple. De todas formas, voy a repetir el análisis de sangre, aunque no es algo que deba preocuparnos. Lo que sí debes saber es que como se trata de una gestación múltiple vamos a catalogarte de embarazo de alto riesgo.

- ¿Alto riesgo? No suena muy bien…

- Tranquilos, esto no es así porque supongamos que algo pueda ir mal. Es tan sólo el protocolo que se lleva a cabo para todos los embarazos de gemelos o múltiples. Lo único que implica es llevar un mayor control del embarazo y del proceso del parto. Es posible que este se adelante unos días o semanas, debido a que son dos bebés compartiendo un espacio muy reducido. Hay que tener todos estos factores y las posibles complicaciones en cuenta. También te voy a recetar unos compuestos vitamínicos con hierro y ácido fólico. Es muy importante que los tomes. Y como es habitual, sigue las siguientes recomendaciones: nada de fumar, nada de alcohol, nada de deportes de riesgo o emociones fuertes, no comas pescado ni carne cruda y cuidado con los fiambres y por supuesto, nada de animales de compañía cerca. Si tenéis alguna mascota será mejor que la dejéis a cargo de amigos y familiares durante estos meses. Por supuesto es aconsejable que descanses y que no lleves a cabo esfuerzos físicos de ningún tipo. Ante cualquier problema o duda que os surja pedid cita y os atenderé tan pronto pueda. En esta tarjeta viene el teléfono de la consulta. Y en el informe que os voy a entregar viene detallado todo lo que os acabo de explicar. ¿Tenéis alguna duda?

- No… creo que lo hemos entendido todo… ¿verdad?-Bárbara buscó apoyo en Santi que solía prestar más atención que ella a ese tipo de cosas.

- Sí, muchas gracias, doctora. Ha sido usted muy amable y muy clara.

- De nada, ése es mi trabajo.-les sonrió mientras le tendía a Santi la cartilla de control prenatal, las recetas de las vitaminas y algunos otros documentos. – Espero veros en la próxima cita.- Y se levantó para acompañarles hasta la puerta de la consulta.

Cuando salieron del hospital, Santi y Bárbara todavía seguían en estado de shock por la noticia que acababan de recibir…

- ¡Dios mío Gremlin! ¿Has escuchado a la doctora? Vamos a tener dos de golpe.

- Sí, imagínate. Tanto tiempo que hemos estado pensando, esperando y ahora vamos a ser cuatro.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con dos niños? Esto va a ser más duro de lo que yo pensaba… si ya me da miedo criar a uno… ¿Dos a la vez?

- Cucu ya nos apañaremos, estoy seguro que saldremos de ésta.-le sonrió.-Tu ahora no te estreses pensándolo, que ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Y además ahora lo más importante eres tú que te tienes que cuidar. Ya has oído a la doctora.

- Sí… es muy maja… -siguió dándole vueltas a un tema que la preocupaba un poquito- Me voy a poner enorme Santi… Yo pensaba que después de tener el niño, me podría poner en forma con un poco de ejercicio… Pero es que son dos… Si me quedo gorda y ancha ¿me seguirás queriendo igual?-hizo ademán de mirarse el culo.- Yo creo que ya tengo más culo… ¿no estoy más ancha?

- Hay que ver, Bárbara que tonterías estás diciendo… ¡pues claro que te querré! ¿Cómo no te voy a querer? Me daría igual como estuvieras. Vas a ser la madre de mis hijos. Te quiero porque eres tú. Y siempre te querré. Eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar.

Ella sonreía emocionada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar cuando el insistente sonido de un móvil les interrumpió.

- Es el mío…- Santi miró la pantallita digital.- Es tu madre, debe estar impaciente por saber qué nos ha dicho el médico.- Contestó el aparato, que por fin dejó de sonar.

- ¡Hola Chali! Si, si… no… sí… Valeeeee. Ahora vamos sí. Allí te lo cuento.

- No le has dicho lo de los gemelos…

- No me ha dejado. Me ha dicho literalmente que _movamos el culo pal "San Pan" volando. _No he podido decirle que no. Le he dicho que vamos para allá a darle los detalles. Dice que tenemos una botella del mejor champán esperando para celebrarlo.

Cuando traspusieron la puerta del "San Pan" una lluvia de besos y abrazos de Chali les cayó encima, no dejándoles tiempo casi de respirar.

- Ay mis niños mis niños… que me van a hacer abuela… a ver contad contad. Desembucha cachorra…

- Pues nada mamá… Que estoy de 7 semanas y todo va muy bien y…

- ¿Y? Venga cachorra dispara ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues que vienen 2 mamá…

- ¿Dos? ¿Qué dos? ¿Churumbeles?

- Pues si… aún no sabemos si gemelos, si mellizos… pero vienen dos.

- Ay qué alegría más grande. Mis niños, mi Santi y mi Bárbara que me van a hacer doblemente abuela… Y mis Santis ven aquí, dame un abrazo, ayyyyyy que donde pone el ojo pone la bala este niño.

Santi se sonrojó un poco, aunque rió con ganas la gracia de su suegra a la que quería tanto como a su propia madre. Bárbara regaño divertida a la hostelera.

- Mamá no seas tan ordinaria…

- Pero que pasa cachorra que pasa… Si aquí no hay nadie, que está Claudio en la cocina, Marga ha salido al mercado a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta y Tania tenía unas fotos en una revista… Además esto hay que celebrarlo. Voy a sacar el champans. Y vamos a brindar porque la Chali siempre va a estar ahí pa echaros las manos que haga falta y ayudaros con sus nietos…

- Dí que si Chali, que vas a ser la mejor abuela del mundo.

- Ay, ven aquí pimpollo, que te abrace…

Se abrazaron los 3 y al cabo Chali se fue para dentro para buscar el cava y un vaso de zumo de naranja para que su hija también pudiera brindar. Y brindaron los tres con gran alegría por el futuro acontecimiento.


	13. La LLegada De Los Mellizos

**13. La llegada de los mellizos**

De nuevo en la consulta de "Control Prenatal" la doctora Esteve se disponía a realizarle a Bárbara la ecografía de la semana 22. En esta ocasión podrían ver imágenes en 3D de los bebés. Los futuros padres estaban un poco nerviosos e ilusionados porque por fin sabrían el sexo de sus retoños y podrían decidir sus nombres. Durante el último mes habían estado barajando una lista de posibilidades. Como nombres de niño estudiaban Juan y Martín aunque no acababan de decidirse. De niña, ambos estaban de acuerdo en llamarlas Isabel y/o Leire. Hoy por fin sabrían cuales deberían descartar.

- Bárbara te veo muy bien.-comentó alegremente la doctora Esteve nada más recibirles.

- ¿A que sí? Yo la veo hasta más guapa.

- Eso eres tú Grem…Santi, que me miras con buenos ojos. Estoy enorme. Y eso que sólo estoy de 5 meses y medio…

- Es normal, llevas ahí dentro dos inquilinos que necesitan crecer mucho y hacerse grandes. Vamos a verles, que tal están.-comentó Santi divertido.

- Bueno, pues aquí están estos pequeños. Tal y como yo me inclinaba a pensar, son mellizos. Cada uno está en su bolsa amniótica, completamente separados. Eso quiere decir que puede tratarse de dos niños, dos niñas o de un niño y una niña… En cualquier caso, vuestros hijos no serán idénticos. Aunque seguramente nacerán con poco tiempo de diferencia, tan sólo se parecerán lo mismo que dos hermanos nacidos de partos diferentes. ¿Los veis?

- Es increíble… ya se ven casi casi formaditos… la manita, el bracito, los deditos…

- Es asombroso.

- Si, los bebés ya están totalmente formados. Poseen todos sus órganos, lo único que les queda es crecer y crecer. Hasta que estén preparados para nacer. Vamos a ver si nos dejan que les veamos el sexo.- La doctora movió el transductor por encima del abdomen de Bárbara y buscó en la pantalla.- Ahí está, este es un niño y el otro… si, parece que es una niña. Felicitaciones, vais a tener la parejita.

Ambos estaban alucinados. Y sin poder apartar la vista del monitor.

-Ay, es maravilloso. Que ganas tengo de verles la carita…

-Increíble, ya queda menos de 4 meses…

* * *

><p>Esos 4 meses se habían esfumado en un suspiro, entre compras y más compras, arreglar la habitación de los bebés, leer revistas sobre el embarazo y la paternidad, recibir felicitaciones de sus amigos y familiares, debatiendo que nombre de los cuatro que les gustaban les iban a poner…Y aquella tarde monótona y aburrida como todas desde que cogiera la baja en la pelu, Bárbara se hallaba recostada en el sofá, viendo en la televisión una serie diaria muy graciosa a la que había terminado enganchándose. Pensó que cuando volviera a trabajar se la tendría que grabar y verla por las noches. Aquel día en particular, se había encontrado con un poco más de molestias de las que eran habituales en estas últimas semanas de embarazo, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia… De todas maneras miró el reloj con pesadumbre, todavía faltaba una hora para que Santi volviera del trabajo. Suspiró. Estaba necesitada de mimitos… Recordó que había obligado a Chali a marcharse a cenar con Claudio, pese a que su madre insistía en no dejarla sola faltando tan poco para salir de cuentas. Otra vez ese pinchacito. Los mellizos estaban revueltos. Llevaban ya meses moviéndose y dándole patadas. La primera vez fue tierno y revelador, pero luego empezó a pensar que igual los niños le salían futbolistas… Había que ver la fijación que tenían en destrozarle el hígado a su madre… la doctora Esteve le había comentado que era normal. Los bebés compartían un espacio muy reducido y a poco que se movían, presionaban las estructuras de alrededor. Después de tropecientas llamadas, esa mujer tenía el cielo ganado. Le habían cogido un cariño especial, y sospechaba que era recíproco. Confiaba totalmente en ella. Ya era como de la familia, hasta les había regalado un detallito para los niños, una pareja de muñequitos-sonajero en azul y rosa…<p>

Pensando estas cosas estaba… cuando entonces el pinchazo fue mucho más fuerte y el dolor le atravesó dejándola casi sin respiración. *Creo que ya vienen* pensó entre entusiasmada y asustada. Así, que se levantó del sofá con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir y alargó la mano para coger el teléfono, y cuando estaba a punto de marcar el número del despacho de Santi, la puerta principal se abrió con su sonido característico y allí estaba él…

- Santi… llegas pronto ¡menos mal que eres tú!

- Estoo… si había poco trabajo y he podido irme un poco antes…

El chico al verla levantada, con el teléfono en la mano y el tono de profundo alivio con el que le recibía, se puso inmediatamente en estado de alerta.

- Bárbara ¿qué pasa?… ¿estás bien?

- Si… digo no… creo que ya vienen… los bebés…

- Vale… ante todo no perdamos la calma ¿vale cucu?-se pasó las manos por la cabeza con preocupación.- La maleta que te quieres llevar al hospital sigue encima de la cómoda, ¿no?

- Sí… Judith dijo que el parto se podía adelantar. Por eso empecé a hacerla hace dos semanas…

- Bueno, pues ahora lo cojo todo y nos vamos al hospital. Pero tranquila. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se fue hacia el dormitorio sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta principal. Y volvió a aparecer al cabo de pocos minutos con una maleta mediana de un chillón tono rosa chicle. Ayudó a Bárbara a caminar con la mano que le quedaba libre y abandonaron la vivienda. El trayecto en coche hasta el hospital se les hizo eterno a ambos, sobretodo porque Bárbara no paraba de quejarse y por lo que parece, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes. Cuando por fin llegaron a urgencias de ginecología, Santi empezó a ponerse de los nervios y a subir el tono de voz mientras preguntaba por la doctora Esteve. Las administrativas le dijeron que era su rato de descanso pero que había otros doctores que se podían hacer cargo de la situación.

- Mire… ¡es que usted no lo entiende! ¡Nos tiene que atender ella porque es nuestra médico! Y ha estado todo el proceso con nosotros… confiamos en ella para este momento. Y ella siempre nos ha dicho que sería quién nos atendería…

Algunas enfermeras que pasaban se lo quedaban mirando y pensaban *otro pesado armando gresca en administración*, pero él no se movió de allí hasta que consiguió que la administrativa llamara a la doctora, que se hallaba en la cafetería de personal del centro, tomando un café. Cuando ella entendió de quién se trataba, comunicó que subía enseguida. A Santi, le dijeron casi con asombro, que la doctora venía para allá y a punto estuvieron de darle un sedante para que se tranquilizara. Mientras tanto, dos celadores habían adjudicado una habitación a Bárbara, que se encontraba controlada por un monitor prenatal y atendida en esos momentos por la matrona. Pocos minutos después la doctora Esteve cruzaba la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Judith, por fin! Menos mal que estás aquí…-suspiró Bárbara más tranquila.- Diles que me den algo…

- Bueno pareja, me parece que esto no va a tardar mucho. Según estoy leyendo en las gráficas, estas casi dilatada… me temo que no te vamos a poder poner la anestesia epidural.

- ¿Qué? No no… a ver tiene que haber un error aquí… ¡me tienen que poner anestesia! Díselo Santi… ¡Ay! Nooo otra vez este dolor….

- Doctora… ella pidió epidural, es que mírela como está se la tienen que poner… tenemos todos los papeles…

- Lo siento, pero es demasiado tarde. Está casi de parto y mientras sube el anestesista y la preparamos para la anestesia ya habrá tenido los bebés. Están ambos en posición correcta, por lo que en principio no parece que vaya a ser necesario realizar una cesárea. Miró a Bárbara a los ojos con determinación.- Lo siento, pero vas a tener que ser fuerte. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. ¿De acuerdo?- esperó a que la chica asintiera.- Muy bien. Santi, ¿vas a pasar al paritorio?

- Si si si si ¡claro!

- Pues ve con Carmen que te indicará como debes vestirte. Vamos a ir pasando a tu mujer. Hasta ahora.

Tendida en la camilla del paritorio, Bárbara sudaba profusamente mientras una enfermera le limpiaba la frente con una gasa empapada. Las contracciones habían ido aumentando en intensidad y acortándose en el tiempo. Estaba de parto. Tomándole la mano izquierda entre las suyas se hallaba a su lado su preocupado y nervioso marido vestido de verde quirófano de la cabeza a los pies. En un acceso de dolor particularmente fuerte, ella había empezado a gritarle soltándose de su mano:

- ¡Ay Dios miooooooo! Santiago, si salgo de ésta te voy a matar… Mira lo que me has hecho, todo esto es culpa tuyaaaaaa

- Cucuruchito… no digas eso, mujer

- Ni cucuruchito ni nada… ¡aquí te querría yo ver! Ayyyyyy otra vez noooooooo…-cuando el dolor cesó volvió a preguntar desconcertada- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Pero por qué me has soltado la mano?

- Pero si me has soltado tú hace un momento…-decía el pobre Santi sin comprender nada.

- Ay por favor no te vayas… Santi te quiero, te quiero, te necesito…

- Estoy aquí cucu, tranquila…- expresó con cariño volviendo a tomar su mano entre las suyas.

La doctora le daba indicaciones de cómo debía respirar, y cuando llegó el momento le pidió que empujara con todas sus fuerzas, ya se veía la cabeza… La primera en nacer, entre fuertes lloros, fue la niña y quince minutos después llegaba al mundo su hermanito. Dos pediatras les atendieron y les realizaron el test de Apgar, confirmando que se hallaban en perfecto estado de salud. Acto seguido los envolvieron en dos sábanas blancas. Le entregaron el niño a Bárbara, completamente agotada tras el esfuerzo, y la niña a Santi que la acercó para que su mujer pudiera verla bien. Ambos, los miraban extasiados, nunca habían visto nada más bonito en este mundo.

- Mira qué cosita, es precioso… ay tiene tus ojos, se parece mucho a ti... Creo que ya sé como le vamos a llamar… me parece que es un pequeño Santi.

La niñita era más clarita de piel y pelo y sus ojitos eran de color miel. Decidieron llamarla Isabel. Con infinita ternura, el chico le susurró a la bebé:

-¡Hola Isabelita! Soy tu papi y esta es tu mami…

En un precioso gesto de amor, Santi besó la frente de los dos bebés, y acto seguido, besó en los labios a Bárbara. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron. Desde ese momento, habían pasado a ser una familia de cuatro miembros.


	14. Seis Años Después

**14. Seis Años Después…**

Era sábado por la tarde y las voces infantiles de sus nietos habían conseguido sacar a Chali de sus pensamientos vespertinos. Las voces de los chiquillos se filtraban con claridad a través de los cristales de la ventana. Hacia calor aquel mes de Agosto. Los chapoteos de los críos en la piscina plegable del jardín, llenaban el ambiente. Con aquella calor, era la única manera de mantenerlos distraídos. Supuso que no estarían solos, pero su instinto le hizo asomarse a la ventana para comprobarlo. Allí estaba su hija, tan rubia y tan guapa como siempre, recostada sobre la hamaca y con una revista en la mano, pero sin quitarles ojo a sus pequeños. La hora de la siesta, entre unas cosas y otras, se había alargado un poco. Debían de ser ya más de las siete de la tarde. Claudio debía estar a punto de pasar a recogerla. Se arregló un poco el pelo y se dispuso a bajar abajo. En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana abierta y gritó:

- Bárbara ¡ya voy yo! Quédate vigilando a los niños.

- ¡Gracias mama!

- ¡Abuelaaaaa abuelaaa mira como buceo!-exclamó el pequeño Santi a voz en grito mientras metía la cabeza en el agua con un sonoro chapoteo.

- ¡Buaaa! Mamiiiiii m'ha entrao agua en el ojo.- gritó la más pequeña en su media lengua.

- Santi ¿Qué te he dicho de chapotear? Que tu hermanita es pequeña y siempre le salpica en el ojo…-con tono más dulce se dirigió a la pequeñuela, de 3 años.- Leire cariño ven que te coja… Así con la toallita…-volvió al tono autoritario al dirigirse a Santi, de 6.- Se está rifando un cachete y un buceador llamado Santiago tiene todas las papeletas…

- Jo mamá…

- Eres tonto, Santi. Por tu culpa mamá nos va a castigar a los dos.-riñó Isabel a su hermano mellizo.

Chali sonrió para sus adentros mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo del adosado. Le encantaba ver a su hija en plan madraza. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Richard y Lolo. El chaval no parecía muy contento de estar allí.

- ¿Al final te vas a quedar tu de canguros con los niños, Lolo? Ay dame un besooo niñooo…

- ¡Que no soy ningún niño, que ya tengo 23 años y un grupo de punk-rock con discos de platino!

- Si si que viva el punk-rock de las narices… Lolo compórtate haz el favo… Eg que alguien se tenía que quedar con las bestias pardas de los niños de Bárbara… Mi petisú y yo estamo invitaos al evento y tu por lo que veo tienes planes… ¿no Chali?

- Pues sis que como es sábado, me voy a cenar con mi Claudio…

- Anda que no os lo pasai bien ni na… ¿Y donde esta el pequeño pony? Que le he traído el vestido que se tiene que poner esta noche…

- Pues por eso mismo estoy yo todavía aquí ¡leche! Porque la he tenido que peinar, que quiere estar guapísima guapísima para el evento este de cena de fiesta de esta noche… que por cierto Richar ¿Qué se celebra?

- Pues na Chali tu yerno… ¡que le han dao el premio al programador informático del año!

- ¡Anda! Si es que mi Santi vale mucho…

- Uy la verda es que el último videojuego, ese que ha diseñao… es divertidísimo… Lo estuve probando yo aquí el otro día que vine… Y que colores mas bien elegidos, lo bien que se movían los muñequitos…

- Se dice gráficos, papá.-apuntó Lolo.- ¿Chali… Teneis enchufada la consola? A ver si Santi me deja probar uno de los últimos videojuegos que hayan salido…

- Mira este míralo, este no te creas que viene a cuidar a los niños, lo que viene es a jugar con los marcianitos…

- ¡Que no son marcianitos! Son juegos de estrategia y habilidad…

- Estrategia y habilidad te voy a dar yo a ti… Tol día encarao a la pantalla te veo, vamo…

Mientras seguían discutiendo. Oyeron el rugido del motor de un coche aparcando en la cochera.

- Ese debe ser el Santis, que había salido un momento a lavar el coche…

- Genial ahora le pido que me enchufe la consola.

- Lolo… te recuerdo que adema de juga a los videojuegos tienes que cuida a tres niños pequeños… no me hagas tener que arrepentirme, por favo te lo pido.

- Pero… si la semana pasada estuvimos cuidando Marta y yo a Mateo, el niño de Caye y Nacho y no paso nada… Nos lo llevamos al zoo… ¡lo pasamos genial!

- Tú lo has dicho, estaba Marta contigo…

- Ahhhh no le hagas caso a tu padre cariño y haz caso a lo que te dice la Chali que lo vas a hacer mu bien. Claro que si cariño… Y tú ¡ten un poco mas de confianza en el chaval, leñe! Lo va a hacer fenomenal, ya verás.

- No sabría yo que decirte…

En estas estaban cuando oyeron ruido de puertas que se abrían y cerraban. Santi había llegado al salón procedente del garaje.

- Pero bueno… ¿Qué es esto tanta gente en mi salón? Chali, Richard ¡que caaanalla! pero que elegancia… Claro, habrás venido tan de punta en blanco a felicitarme por mi merecido premio, ¿no?- preguntó con su usual tono bromista.

- ¡Hola Santi! Ya veo que estas tan de buen humor como siempre ¿Te gusta cómo me he vestido para la gran noche? Uno no recibe un premio en el centro de convenciones del "Hotel Palace" to los días niño… Debes estar mu contento… Casi me siento como si me hubiesen dao a mi otro Miguelangelo de oro… Por cierto, he venido a traerle a Bárbara el vestido que me encargó, que estoy de oírla arrr pequeño pony con dolor de cabeza que no pueo mas no pueo mas con ella ya. Aquí os voy a dejar al niño para que haga de canguro.

- Pues sí, menos mal que se puede quedar Lolo con los niños porque al final Chali nos ha fallado ¿eh Chali? Que te vas de juerga con Claudio… y mi madre, que era la que se iba a hacer cargo de ellos está de viaje en Benidorm con sus amigas.

- Como si no tuviera una derecho a salir Pimpollo, que ya sabes que la noche de los sábados es sagrada para mi Claudio y para mí. Que yo no es que no quiera quedarme con mis niños, que ya sabes tú que se me cae la baba con ellos y me encanta estar rodea rodea de niños por todas partes. Sobretodo con la pequeña, la Leire mi cosita bonita. Pero ¡leche! También habrá que salir a divertirse un poco.

- Además que estoy seguro que Lolo va a cuidar a mis niños muy bien ¿a que si?

- Claro Santi, tío… eso está hecho. Por cierto ¿me puedes poner en la consola el juego ese de los robots que empecé a jugar el otro día?

- Pues claro que si, Lolo, te voy a enseñar uno nuevo que probamos ayer mismo en la empresa. Ya verás que pasada. Tiene unos gráficos impresionantes. Así cuando Leire y los mellizos se duerman podrás jugar un rato hasta que vengamos.

- Santi, que se quede a dormir aquí en tu casa… ¡nada de salir por ahí tan tarde!

- Ningún problema, Richard. Vente Lolo que te voy a enseñar donde está el cuarto de invitados para que te instales ahí.

- Por cierto Santiago, tu mujer donde está que le voy a llevar el vestido de una vez que me está entrando complejo de perchero ya…

- Si no me equivoco, debe estar en el jardín, intentando sacar a las fieras de la piscina plegable. Ahora mismo voy para allá a ayudarla a ducharlos y ponerles el pijama... Que sacarlos de la piscina tiene su miga…

- Bueno, pues mejor tómalo tu y déjaselo en vuestro cuarto que luego cuando se lo pruebe ya le haremos los ajustes.

Como cada noche, Bárbara y Santi consiguieron imponer el orden entre los niños, que ya estaban duchaditos y en pijama en sus cuartos, con carita de no haber roto nunca un plato. Aunque la tranquilidad duró poco, ya que las niñas habían empezado a sacar juguetes del arcón, mientras que el pequeño Santi intentaba empezar una guerra de almohadas con su hermana y Lolo. El ver tanta gente en la casa a esas horas la verdad es que no ayudaba a apaciguarlos. Desde la cocina llegó el sonido familiar de la voz de su madre.

- ¡Niñossssssss a cenar! Y no me hagáis tener que repetirlo.

- ¿Ya? ¿Qué hay de cena?-preguntó Isabel con interés desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Tortillita francesa y espinacas que son muy buenas.-replicó Bárbara.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Agh Mamá que asco!- expresó Santi Jr con vehemencia

- ¿Cómo que que asco? ¡Quiero ver cómo te lo comes todo! ¿Tú sabes que hay niños por ahí que se mueren de hambre?

- Pues si les ponen espinacas sus mamás no me extraña…-murmuró el chiquillo a la oreja de su melliza mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Isabel rió con ganas la ocurrencia.

- ¿Qué cuchicheáis? ¡A cenar! ¡Venga!

Por la puerta de la cocina apareció Santi con la pequeña Leire en brazos, la sentó en su sillita y se puso a cortarle la tortilla en trocitos pequeños.

- Bárbara vete cambiando tú de ropa que yo vigilo a las fieras.

- Vale, voy a buscar a Richi para que me ayude con los ajustes y vigila que tu hijo no se levante de la mesa sin comerse las espinacas. Santi Jr despidió a su madre con un mohín mientras mareaba a las espinacas de su plato con el tenedor.

Poco rato después, los tres críos estaban jugando en el salón con Lolo que los entretenía con un trivial de películas Disney… Una vez acabado el estilismo de su pequeño pony, Richard se despedía hasta dentro de un rato, pues había quedado en volver al loft a buscar a Dani para ir juntos a la entrega de premios. Claudio también apareció buscando a Chali y juntos se fueron a cenar por ahí.

Mientras, en su dormitorio, Santi de chaqué negro y camisa blanca, se miró una vez más al espejo mientras se ajustaba la pajarita azul marino. Y observó a su través, como Bárbara se intentaba acercar a él sigilosamente. Hizo como si no la hubiese visto y disimuló siguiendo su particular pelea con el nudo de la pajarita. Estaba preciosa. El diseño en azul oscuro de Carolina Ferreras no le hacía justicia. El maquillaje era discreto y elegante y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una especie de coleta al lado que le caía sobre el hombro derecho. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, saltó delante del espejo.

- ¿Estoy o no estoy guapa?

- Estás perfecta, nenúfar. Pareces una princesa.- le contestó él haciendo como si no la hubiese visto llegar.

- Trae aquí la pajarita esta, así… ¿ves? ¡Ya está! Yo no sé que harías tú sin mi... menos mal que alguno de los dos sabe de elegancia y glamour.-dijo mientras aprovechaba su cercanía para darle un beso…

Se escuchó una carrera por el pasillo y la voz de Isabel a gritos:

- ¡Mama y papa se están beeesandooooooo venid a verlooooooooo!

- Se acabó la tranquilidad.-suspiró Bárbara.- ¡Qué bien que vamos a estar esta noche, rodeados de adultos!

Santi rió la ocurrencia.

- Anda cucu, vamos a darles las buenas noches a los peques y a darle a Lolo las últimas instrucciones, que no llegamos… y sin mí no pueden empezar. ¡Que soy el que recibe el premio!


	15. El Programador Del Año

**15. El Programador Del Año**

Aquella noche el "Hotel Palace" de Madrid estaba a rebosar. Además de los premiados, los invitados y representantes de las principales empresas del país, todos los medios de comunicación de prestigio estaban acreditados para cubrir la entrega de la _"XVI Edición de los premios de Informática Empresarial". _Por supuesto, la revista_ "Bulevar 21" _no podía ser una excepción. Y como representantes de la famosa publicación, habían acudido al evento Ángel Nogales, el presidente, y su esposa Tania Lucena, reconocida supermodelo. Cuando llegaron, se armó un gran revuelo entre la prensa. Todos los periodistas querían entrevistarles, pues recientemente había saltado en las redacciones de las revistas del corazón el rumor de que la pareja podía estar esperando su primer hijo. Escapando como pudieron, y sin hacer declaraciones, ambos entraron rápidamente en el hotel. No sin que antes Ángel saludara a su hermana Be con un ligero gesto de la cabeza. La chica rubia se encontraba allí en calidad de reportera de Bulevar. Bien es cierto que ella era la redactora jefe de la revista y tenía mucha gente en plantilla para hacer ese tipo de reportajes, pero no todas las noches le entregaban el premio al programador informático del año a un buen amigo suyo. Teniendo en bandeja la oportunidad para acudir a la gala, no quiso perdérselo por nada del mundo. Así que decidió cubrir ella misma el evento y dejar a César en casa cuidando de su pequeña hija Eva. Al reportero no le había hecho mucha gracia eso de quedarse solo con su niña mientras su mujer salía de noche por ahí, pero se consoló pensando que al fin y al cabo era también parte de su trabajo.

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el hall del hotel, a pocos metros de allí, Santi y Bárbara estaban acomodados en el salón donde dentro de pocos minutos iba a tener lugar la entrega de premios. Cuando entraron en la sala, su aparición había causado gran revuelo entre todos los presentes. Todos comentaban la calidad del trabajo del premiado y su elegancia y la de su esposa. Sin Bárbara ser consciente de ello todavía, al día siguiente, en todas las revistas la destacarían como la mujer más elegante de la noche. Al final conseguiría aparecer en las portadas, como una vez fue su ilusión. Pero esta vez, por un motivo mucho más glamouroso de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. La pareja tomaba asiento en la mesa redonda de _"GameNaTech" _en la que también se hallaban Jorge, el editor de gráficos y Wada, su mujer que comentaba con Bárbara todos los modelitos que lucían las invitadas. Bárbara alabó el vestido de su empleada y amiga, que era de tono verde oscuro y corte imperio.

- Tú sí que estás impecable, jefa, que me llevas un Carolina Ferreras nada más y nada menos… El día que me subas el sueldo será que me podre comprar yo uno así.-la picó.

- No se lo digas a nadie… pero me lo ha prestado Richi, de la colección de la agencia. Yo gracias a él que consigo estos modelitos… eso sí, lo tengo que devolver. Pero es que con los niños y dos sueldos no te pienses que nos da como para estos dispendios…

- Ya me imagino, ya… Yo desde que nació Luisito que no nos vemos ni un duro…

- ¿Con quién te lo has dejado? Los míos están con el Lolo… uy yo no estoy muy tranquila…

- ¿No los has podido dejar con tu madre? Luisito está con la abuela, pero desde que nació que nunca le habíamos dejado, no te creas que las tengo todas conmigo... Ay mi peque que sólo tiene 1 añito…

Mientras las dos amigas se ponían al día, llegó Iki con su pareja, Manu. La chica se dirigió a Santi y le saludó con alegría.

- Joer jefe, pero que estilazo…

- Mira quién habla… ¡que elegancia Iki! Te he tenido que mirar dos veces para reconocerte…

- Mira el gracioso. ¿A que no te doy la tarjeta con la última versión del discurso de agradecimiento que tenías escrita? ¡Te la dejaste ayer olvidada en la oficina!

- ¡Diossssss! Menos mal que eres la mejor asistente personal del mundo mundial.

- Menos peloteo…-rió la chica con ganas sacando de su pequeño bolso plateado una tarjeta rectangular con el membrete de "_GameNaTech" _y tendiéndosela a Santi entre carcajadas.- Aquí tienes despistao… Como programador serás un genio, pero lo que es memoria…

- Creo que me acabas de salvar la vida, porque con los nervios seguro que me habría quedado en blanco allí arriba.-señaló el escenario con la cabeza.-Gracias.

- De nada.-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, rodeó la mesa con gracejo y fue a sentarse al sitio que tenía asignado, justo al lado de Wada. Bárbara y ella alabaron el porte de la recién llegada, perfecta en su vestido de color gris con escote palabra de honor de la última colección de Christian Dios. Una vez se hubo posicionado, se unió muy pronto a la conversación con ambas mujeres. Le encantaba coincidir con ellas. Enfrente tenían a Nandy, como siempre aburrido en aquella clase de actos sociales. A este chico, lo sacabas de los ordenadores y las consolas y se aburría como una marmota. Pero era el dueño de la empresa y habían premiado a uno de sus directivos, así que quisiera o no, allí le tocaba estar, vestido de pingüino junto a su novia. Los últimos en llegar y tomar asiento fueron Georgina, jefa de ventas de _"GameNaTech"_ y su marido Ximo. Ambos se unieron animadamente a las conversaciones.

Pocos minutos después, se apagaron las luces de la sala y dio inicio la ceremonia de entrega de premios. Un señor mayor vestido de chaqué subió al escenario iluminado por un foco, y todos los presentes, invitados y prensa incluidos, le prestaron toda su atención.

- Señoras y Señores, damas y caballeros es un gran honor para mí decirles que la ceremonia de entrega de la "_XVI Edición de los premios de Informática Empresarial" _va a dar comienzo. Muchas gracias a todos por su asistencia y ya sin más dilación, empezamos.

Poco a poco se empezaron a entregar algunos de los premios a corporaciones, empresas, personalidades destacadas y cuando hubo trascurrido media hora, por fin le tocó el turno a Santi. El hombre mayor, abrió el sobre que rezaba: "Mejor Programador Informático Del Año" y leyó su nombre. Santi se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al escenario, y tomó de manos del entregante su premio. Era una escultura de cristal brillante con forma de ratón de ordenador, montado sobre un pedestal negro. Tal como habían hecho todos los demás premiados anteriormente, se puso delante del micrófono ante el salón repleto de personalidades que esperaban su discurso de agradecimiento. Sacó discretamente del bolsillo la tarjetita que le había traído Iki y la colocó sobre el atril e intentó leer sin que le traicionaran los nervios.

- Muy buenas noches y muchas gracias a todos. En primer lugar, me gustaría gradecer este premio a todos los aquí presentes. En especial a los organizadores del certamen y sobretodo a la junta directiva de la empresa _"GameNaTech"_ dirigida por Fernando Rivas, más conocido en el mundillo como Nandy. A Georgina Molins, jefa de ventas, y muy especialmente a mi equipo creativo, formado por Laura Ikisu y Jorge Casals que siempre me han prestado su talento y creatividad, siendo de gran utilidad en momentos clave. Pero sobretodo, me gustaría dedicarle este premio y el reconocimiento social que supone, a mi familia y muy especialmente a mi esposa. Porque siempre ha sido mi mejor apoyo. Hemos tenido la suerte de pasar por buenos y malos momentos y a pesar de todo, seguir juntos. Eso es algo que no está al alcance de todo el mundo. Doy gracias porque nos hayamos encontrado, porque todo lo bueno que tiene mi vida, se lo debo a ella. ¡Muchas gracias!

Mientras Santi bajaba del escenario, todos los presentes en la sala miraban hacia donde Bárbara estaba sentada, que incapaz de contener la emoción, le pedía a Wada un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimillas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Una azafata morena vestida de verde pidió a Santi que lo acompañara y se dirigieron a la sala contigua, habilitada para la prensa. Les recibió un mar de flashes y periodistas. *Que cobertura mediática* pensó Santi. *Como se nota que en Agosto nadie sabe que escribir en los periódicos* Y en el intervalo entre flash y flash se alegró de reconocer una cara entre el maremágnum periodístico. Decidió concederle a ella el primer turno de preguntas, una amiga es una amiga. Le hizo un gesto de la mano para que hablara.

- Beatriz Berlanga, de _"Bulevar 21"_ ¡Enhorabuena, Sr. Rodríguez! El premio que le han entregado esta noche es un extraordinario reconocimiento a su labor en el mundo de la programación informática, pero me gustaría hablar de sus comienzos. Porque mucha gente no sabe que usted empezó su carrera en nuestra revista ¿no es cierto?

- Muchas gracias, señorita Berlanga. Y si, como usted bien sabe, yo desempeñé el puesto de "Creativo Informático" en esa publicación. Empecé a trabajar allí cuando me encargaron el diseño de la primera página web que tuvo la revista. Fue mi primer trabajo relacionado con el mundo de la informática. Estuve dos años en ese puesto ocupándome de toda la red de ordenadores de la empresa y de la página web, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una edición on-line muy completa de la revista. Fueron dos años que recuerdo con muchísimo cariño porque fueron muy importantes en mi vida, tanto personal como profesionalmente. Y puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que hoy no estaría aquí de no haber trabajado en _"Bulevar 21"_

Antes de que Be pudiera decir nada más, otra periodista se le adelantó. Era morena, habían pasado más de seis años, llevaba el pelo mucho más corto, pero cuando Santi reparó en ella, la reconoció al instante.

- Estela Molinero de _"Corazón Pinturero"._ Sr. Rodríguez, cuando se refiere a lo importante que fue para usted a nivel personal trabajar en _"Bulevar 21"_ ¿será porque fue allí donde conoció a la que hoy es su esposa? Por cierto, a nuestros lectores les encantaría saber si el vestido que luce ella esta noche es de la última colección de Carolina Ferreras.

Santi se acababa de recuperar del shock de encontrarse allí a la Molinero, cuando reparó en sus estúpidas preguntas *¿Qué tenía que ver todo aquello con el premio que le acababan de dar?* Recordaba perfectamente como aquella arpía podía convertir en carroña hasta la noticia más inocente. Así que se limitó a contestar con sinceridad aunque deprisa.

- Eh, si si claro. Es cierto, conocí a mi esposa en _"Bulevar 21"_ y sí, creo que lleva un diseño de la señora Ferreras esta noche.

No dispuesto a darle tiempo de reacción a Estelita para que le preguntara más estupideces, Santi le cedió la palabra a un reportero que lucía la inconfundible placa de una revista de videojuegos que solía publicar buenas reseñas de los productos de _"GameNaTech"_

- ¡Buenas noches y enhorabuena! Roberto Sánchez de _"Videojuegos Hoy"_ ¿Cree usted Sr. Rodriguez que _"Halo Mistery 2300"_ el videojuego que su empresa va a lanzar en la próxima campaña de Navidad, estará disponible para las consolas Wii 900 y Playstation 6? Está claro que la llegada de estas videoconsolas va a ocasionar una nueva revolución en el sector y que los aficionados están preocupados por los formatos y compatibilidades…

- Puede usted estar tranquilo Sr. Sánchez, _"Halo Mistery 2300" _al igual que muchos otros de nuestros últimos diseños, estará disponible para todo tipo de plataformas, incluyendo esas dos que usted acaba de mencionar. _"GameNaTech" _es una empresa pionera en España que siempre ha optado por arriesgar en sus lanzamientos y lo va a seguir haciendo…

Santi siguió contestando preguntas de periodistas pertenecientes a periódicos de tirada nacional como _"El Observador"_ y _"El Noticiero"_ durante algunos minutos más. Hasta que apareció por la puerta el siguiente de los premiados en la recepción. Los periodistas se abalanzaron en lanzarle preguntas al recién llegado, y él pudo retirarse de nuevo al salón del hotel. Dio las gracias a todos los periodistas y guiñó un ojo a Be mientras abandonaba la sala de prensa.

Poco después se daba por finalizada la entrega de premios, y se sirvió la cena-coctel para todos los invitados al evento. La gente revoloteaba entre las mesas picando de aquí y de allá y sirviéndose copas de vino y cava mientras hablaban animadamente. Richard y Daniel, que habían venido en representación de la _"Agencia DiRichi"_ se acercaron a felicitar a Santi y charlar un rato con Bárbara. Diego no había querido venir, prefirió quedarse en casa con Adri y los niños. Según les contó Dani, las cosas volvían a irle bien en Madrid. Desde que inhabilitaron a su tía Alicia de la Junta Directiva del BCA su presencia en España había empezado a ser más que necesaria. Así que terminó dejando su trabajo en Nueva York y volvió para hacerse cargo del banco. La crisis económica de 2009 fue particularmente grave en el BCA porque coincidió justamente con la entrada en prisión de su hasta ese momento presidenta, Alicia Echegaray. Ahora volvían a tener beneficios, tras 6 años de lucha.

- Bárbara que guapísima estas. Da gusto verte.

- Ay, Dani gracias. Es que siempre has sido tan caballero…

Mientras Bárbara charlaba con sus amigos, Santi se fijó en que Tania, la supermodelo que hacia algunos años trabajaba con su suegra en el _"San Pan" _andaba por la fiesta arrastrando al presidente de _"Bulevar 21"_ en su dirección. Recordó que era el hermano de Be, y por tanto como ella, primo de Daniel. No parecía muy contento con la idea de saludar a su familia.

- Que no Tania. Que yo no pinto nada saludándoles. Que al del premio sólo le conozco del día de su boda, que como te invitó a ti y dijo que podías llevar acompañante… Y de verle rondando por el _"San Pan"_ porque es el yerno de Chali. Pero ahora están hablando con Daniel Echegaray y yo no quiero acercarme.

- Pero hombreee. No seas así. Que el Santi y la Bárbara estarán encantaos de saludarte. Y hay que darle la enhorabuena. Que Be me ha dicho que le ha concedido la primera pregunta y todo en la rueda de prensa.

- Bueno bueno parejita… a ver que estáis cuchicheando aquí… ¿Ángel?

- ¡Be! Pero ¿de dónde has salido?

- Nuestro primo ha salido a buscarme a la sala de prensa hace un rato, cuando ha empezado el coctel y cuando le ha explicado a los organizadores que yo era de su familia, me han dejado entrar con él en la recepción.

- Ya veo… hay que ver las puertas que abre el apellido Echegaray…

Be y Tania se miraron un poco apenadas. Alicia no había consentido en darle su apellido a Ángel. Todavía no le había perdonado que le hubiera arrebatado el control de _"Bulevar 21"_ y la hubiese enviado a la cárcel. Como siempre, su madre seguía llena de rencor. Be se acercó a su hermano y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Pero sabes que a mí siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

- Lo sé hermanita, y para mí el haber conseguido tu perdón es lo más importante del mundo. No necesito nada que venga de Alicia mientras os tenga a vosotras dos a mi lado.-Abrazó a su mujer y a su hermana con gran cariño.

- Por cierto chicos…-preguntó Be con cara picaruela.- ¿No tenéis nada que contarme? Porque una tal Estela Molinero que trabaja para una revista del corazón, me ha comentado algo de que puede que vaya a ser tía, y la verdad, me gustaría enterarme por vosotros antes de leerlo mañana publicado en la portada de _"Corazón Pinturero"_

- Pues es que… todavía no vas a ser tía, Be. Pero creo que tocará ir pensándolo ¿no, cariño?-expresó Tania mirando a Ángel con ternura.- Que ya es la tercera vez que nos embarazan en las revistas… Digo yo que alguna vez tendrá que ser verdad.

Los tres sonrieron y como estaban de tan buen humor acabaron por acercarse a saludar a Santi, Bárbara, Richard, Daniel y demás amigos que conversaban junto a ellos. Santi accedió a concederle una entrevista en exclusiva a Be para publicarla en _"Bulevar"_ y le dejó sopesar su "huevo de cristal" que es como había terminado bautizando al premio.

Pasaron una velada inolvidable todos juntos, y cuando la fiesta terminó, se dirigieron cansados a sus respectivos hogares, pensando en lo bien que lo habían pasado.


	16. Pequeños Momentos

**16. Pequeños Momentos**

Al día siguiente era Domingo, pero no se trataba de un Domingo cualquiera en casa de los Rodríguez Ortiz, pues Leire, la benjamina, cumplía 3 años. Puede que el día anterior hubiese sido ajetreado, pero el acontecimiento llevaba toda la semana en la cabeza de sus padres, que pensaban sorprenderla con una festiva merienda y una gran tarta de cumpleaños. Con la finalidad de que la sorpresa fuese mayor, habían encargado la tarta, de nata y chocolate, a Benito y Noelia, padrinos de la niña. Todos los preparativos estaban ya a punto para esa tarde, pero de momento eran las 11 de la mañana y aunque estaban cansadísimos, Santi y Bárbara ya estaban en pié peleando con sus hijos. De buena mañana, la pequeña Leire blanquita, pecosa, morenita y con ojos verdes claros, había entrado en su dormitorio como una exhalación, gritando que era su cumpleaños, y a ella la habían seguido sus hermanos, entre gritos y saltos. Isabel, bastante alta para su edad, de pelo cobrizo casi rubio y ojos claros color miel y Santi Jr. de pelo castaño y vivaces ojos marrones oscuros. Todos en pijama, tirándose unos a otros un osito de peluche. Viendo el divertido panorama, hasta Lolo se había despedido ya de ellos, diciendo que tenía reunión con su grupo esa misma mañana. Así que allí se encontraban, sirviéndole el desayuno a su tropa medio dormidos.

- Mamaaaaaaa yo quiero cereales de chocolate

- De chocolate no hay, Isabel. Tienen que ser copos de avena

- Bueno… pero podríais hacer tortitas, venga papá… ¿tortitas? ¿Sí?-suplicó con gracia Isabel.

Entre susurros, Santiaguín le decía a Leire al oído:

- Pídelas tú, que como es tu cumpleaños seguro que les convences…

La chiquilla, valoró por un momento el razonamiento que había hecho su hermano, y poco después pidió en el tono más inocente que supo articular:

- La nena en su cumple quiere tortitas…

Santi y Bárbara se miraron desconcertados y se entendieron al instante, el complot que sus hijos organizaban contra ellos estaba funcionando. Estaban demasiado cansados para discutirlo y preparando las tortitas acabarían antes. A fin y al cabo era Domingo, no pasaba nada por obsequiarles un desayuno especial. Eso si no fuera porque esa tarde se iban a poner hasta arriba de pizza, pastel y chucherías varias... *No, demasiadas porquerías*. Santi se negó en redondo y en su tono más autoritario se dirigió a sus niños.

- ¡Ya está bien! Os vais a comer esos cereales de avena antes de que cuente 3, porque si no, esta tarde no va a haber ni cumple, ni pizza ni nada ¿está claro?

Los 3 niños se levantaron ipso facto como movidos por un resorte y se dirigieron en fila a recoger su bol de cereales uno por uno. No osaron decir nada más en toda la mañana. A la hora de comer tampoco rechistaron, se comieron el pollo con patatas sin decir ni mu. Y como todos los Domingos a la hora de la siesta, eligieron una película de dibujos para ver en la tele. Para que no se eternizara la discusión que solían tener a la hora de elegirlas, decidieron que fuera Leire quien la escogiera y pusieron _"Buscando a Nemo"._ Santi se quedó con ellos a verla y Bárbara decidió acostarse un rato. Se levantaría pronto para arreglar a los niños antes de salir.

* * *

><p>La rubia acababa de levantarse y atravesó el pasillo. Cuando se encontraba próxima al salón le sorprendió no escuchar la típica algarabía que montaban los niños cuando veían películas en familia. Sólo se oía el rumor de la televisión con la película. Al entrar en el salón, entendió por qué. Se enterneció ante la escena que presentaban Santi y sus 3 hijos, dormidos en el sofá. Las niñas descansaban sobre el pecho de su padre, una a cada lado, rodeadas protectoramente por sus brazos. Isabel a la izquierda. La pequeña Leire, a su derecha. Santi Jr apoyando su cabeza sobre el bracito de su hermana melliza. A Santi se le caían las gafas de la nariz entre pequeños ronquidos. Mientras se acercaba poco a poco a los cuatro bellos durmientes, sus ojos repararon en el famoso premio y supo que no cambiaría la escena que estaba presenciando por veinte cenas como la de ayer. Le daba pena despertarlos, pero también sabía lo mucho que tardaban en arreglar a los pequeños para salir de casa. Así que suspiró, contemplándolos una vez más en silencio, y acto seguido despertó a su marido zarandeándolo levemente con cariño.<p>

Habían decidido celebrar la fiesta en una pizzería del barrio en la que hacían masas gigantes estilo americano que tanto les gustaban a los niños. Allí esperaban a Benito y Noelia con su hijita Rosalía de 2 años y a Wada y Jorge con Luisito, de 1 año. No podían faltar. Benito y Wada junto a sus parejas, eran los padrinos de la pequeña Leire. Iki y Manu se iban a pasar un rato, pues querían felicitar en persona a la pequeñina. Chali y Claudio se presentaron en la fiesta como felices abuelos, Amalia, la madre de Santi, seguía en Benidorm y desde allí llamó para felicitar a su nietecita en ese día tan especial. La doctora Judith Esteve acudió a la fiesta con su hijo Mauro de 4 años, pues por nada quiso perdérsela. Al igual que Diego y Adriana con Dieguito, Beita y Benito. Por supuesto, Be y Cesar también estarían con su pequeña Eva.

Los únicos invitados que no pudieron acudir fueron Bea y Álvaro, los padrinos de Santiaguín y sus hijos Quico y Alba, pues seguían viviendo en Miami. Pero si que habían tenido el detalle de llamar por teléfono y felicitar a la pequeña.

Cayetana que tenía trabajo en el balneario junto a la familia de su hermana Sandra, tampoco pudo acudir, aunque sí que estuvo Richard. Richard y Caye eran los padrinos de Isabel. Nacho trajo a Mateo de 8 años, pues lo tenía ese mes con él de vacaciones. Isabel estaba en Galicia recogiendo a Paloma de casa de su padre.

Santi y Bárbara llevaban a los niños arregladitos cual príncipe y princesitas: los mellizos con ropa idéntica, Santiaguín un pichi de pantalón corto e Isabel un vestidito en tono azul con adornos de ovejitas. Tenían que aprovechar antes de que crecieran más y pidieran individualidad en su ropa. Leire llevaba un vestidito naranja que terminaba en un volantito verde y con una jirafa estampada en el centro. Estaba graciosísima.

Al atravesar las puertas de cristal de la pizzería, el olor característico de la masa le devolvió a Santi el recuerdo vívido de uno de sus primeros trabajos. Juntos a sus tres hijos, se paró ante el aparador acristalado de la barra. Miró a las pequeñas, a las que llevaba cogidas de la mano y al pequeño Santi, que venía de la manita de su madre, un poco más atrás y les preguntó:

- Bueno ¿Qué pizza queréis?

- Yo quiero carbonara.-respondió Santi sin dudar

- Yo capichosa.-dijo Leire con su media lengua

- Y yo de champiñones.-gritó Isabel

- Me alegro de que os hayáis puesto de acuerdo tan pronto los tres.- bromeó con los pequeños y dirigiéndose al empleado de la pizzería pidió una pizza familiar mitad carbona y mitad caprichosa y otra familiar de champiñones.

Una vez hecho esto, cogió a Santi e Isabel aparte y les dijo que se adelantaran con mamá al fondo del local, donde estaban los invitados. En cuanto llegaron, los abuelos y los padrinos se deshicieron en abrazos y besos con los pequeños. Allí había de todo, serpentinas, globos, regalos envueltos en papeles de colores y hasta platos de papel pintados con dibujitos animados. Y entonces, cuando la pequeña Leire de la mano de su papá empezó a caminar hacia ellos, sonaron los acordes del "Cumpleaños Feliz", se sentaron en el centro de una larga mesa. Los adultos empezaron a hablar de sus cosas y los niños a jugar entre ellos a mil y un juegos que se les ocurrieron sobre la marcha. Santi y Benito no paraban de hacer fotos y grabar videos con sus mini-cámaras digitales para tener un recuerdo de la infancia de los niños. Noelia, Wada, Bárbara, Iki y Judith comentaban entre ellas los últimos avances de sus pequeños. Y todos los invitados conversaban alegremente en medio de la algarabía y los juegos infantiles. Al rato, los camareros les trajeron la pizza y sentar a los niños para darles de merendar, se convirtió para todos en una auténtica odisea. Chali sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeña tocaya Rosalía y le daba un potito de frutas. La criaturita, a la que amadrinaba, era la primera hija de Benito y Noelia.

Poco después de dar buena cuenta de la pizza, Leire con sus hermanos a su lado, contempló con absoluto deleite, como su tita Noelia, a la que la niña quería con locura, se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con una enorme tarta cuadrada de nata y chocolate en las manos. Todos los presentes entonaron a voz en grito el "Cumpleaños Feliz" mientras Noe depositaba su cargamento encima de la mesa ante la carita de asombro de la niña. En la tarta había 3 velas y un cartelito escrito en letras de chocolate que rezaba "Feliz Cumpleaños Leire"

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño mío!-expresó Noelia Abad con todo la ternura que sentía por su ahijada.

- Ahora tienes que pedir un deseo y soplar, chiqui.-le dijo su madre, sonriente

La niña miró alegre a su alrededor, contemplando las caras ilusionadas de las personas que más la querían en este mundo y sopló con fuerza las velas, que no se apagaron a la primera. Pues no tenía suficiente fuerza. La segunda vez, la ayudaron sus padres sin que ella se diese cuenta. Todos aplaudieron cuando las 3 velitas se apagaron. Bárbara y Santi se miraron emocionados.

Y entonces la rubia cayó en la cuenta de cómo había cambiado la vida para todos los presentes en pocos años y en cómo esta seguiría su curso inexorable. Las cosas que les habían sucedido, primero en _"Bulevar 21", _donde Santi y ella se encontraron, uniendo sus destinos, no sin antes haber tenido que superar varias pruebas. Después cuando cambiaron de trabajo. Pero siempre habían seguido en contacto con sus amigos. Eran su familia. El contraste de aquella tarde de celebración familiar con la noche anterior de lujo y glamour en el centro de convenciones del _"Hotel Palace",_ le hizo analizar el hecho de que hubo un tiempo en que pudo haber sido noble, famosa y rica. Miró a Santi y después una por una, las caritas alegres y emocionadas de sus tres hijos. Al observarles tan felices, compartiendo algo tan sencillo como una pizza, una tarta y una merienda familiar rodeados de amigos, constató que eran precisamente aquellos momentos los que hacían que nunca se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión de elegir amor en vez de gloria. Su familia era lo que hacía que la vida mereciera la pena. Sonrió mientras tomaba un buen bocado del enorme trozo de tarta que sostenía en su plato. Y se sintió feliz de poder olvidarse de la dieta que había estado llevando durante esos meses para poder caber en el vestido que Richi le prestó. *Los pequeños momentos como estos son los que nos hacen realmente felices* pensó complacida.

***** FIN *****

* * *

><p>"Es la historia de un amor<p>

Como no hay otro igual,

Que me hizo comprender

Todo el bien, todo el mal

Que le dio luz a mi vida

Apagándola después.

Ay qué vida tan oscura

Sin tu amor no viviré…"

**_"Historia De Un Amor" Bolero de Carlos E. Almarán_**

* * *

><p>"La vida es coleccionar<p>

Pequeños momentos de felicidad

Que son como el día que siempre se van

Pero regresan

Canciones de amor

Historias que nunca tendrán vencedor

Te tengo en mis brazos junto al corazón

Somos dos estrellas

Más grandes que el sol"

**_"Pequeños Momentos" La Oreja De Van Gogh_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado…<strong>

_Al maravilloso equipo de profesionales que trabajaron en la serie de TV "Yo Soy Bea" durante más de 3 años, por haber alegrado nuestras tardes y habernos hecho reír durante tanto tiempo. _

_Gracias por vuestro trabajo, talento y esfuerzo._

_A mis chicas yosoybeistas por vuestra amistad sincera. Y porque mi vida hoy no sería la misma sin vosotras._

_A todas las personas que en algún momento sintieron que una simple serie de TV les había cambiado la vida para mejor y llevan en su corazón recuerdos, vivencias y amistades unidas sin remedio a todo este tiempo de emisión._

_A Roberto y a Norma por su trabajo y talento al dar vida a dos personajes únicos que siempre tendrán un sitio en mi corazón. Por haberme regalado tantas risas y emociones._

_Y por último,_

_A todo aquel que haya disfrutado leyendo este relato, como yo he disfrutado ideándolo y llevándolo al papel._

_GRACIAS POR LEER, ¡espero que os haya gustado! (Los comentarios serán muy bien recibidos) ^_^_


End file.
